


Stellar Kaito

by soap_deluxe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters Added As They Appear - Freeform, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soap_deluxe/pseuds/soap_deluxe
Summary: Kaito Momota is a perfectly normal high school student in astronaut training... until Kuma Klaw comes and hits him where he lives. However thanks to a device from Hope's Peak that can transform him into the sword wielding hero, Stellar Kaito, and aided by Shuichi Saihara, a young detective at KIS, he fights members of Kuma Klaw to save the day!Better look out, cuz he's changing now.Cutie Honey au





	1. Chapter 1

Night.

A single man walks alone.

He's simply minding his own business, not doing anything to hurt anybody, as he walks through the streets.

He goes on, completely unaware of some suspicious persons watching him from alleyways.

That man still walks alone, simply wanting to get back home to his family with the fresh groceries he just bought.

However on his way he's interrupted.

He accidentally bumps into someone, apologizing immediately as he does it, only for the young man to be unfazed. The old man is confused, wondering just where this youth’s mind is till he turns to the side.

He sees that the young man, along with a small crowd of people, are standing outside an electronics shop, with televisions running in the store window. On the screen he sees a young woman, an idol most likely, singing and dancing all about on stage.

_“Where? With who? What? When?_

_Are we doing it? Are we not? I want to know more?_

The old man watched, seemingly entranced by the song, only to shake his head and walked around the crowd. He wasn't into these young people fads anyway.

He kept walking, completely unaware of the idol sinisterly smiling, right in his direction too.

Turning around a street corner the man continues heading back home, humming something with a little more bounce to it.

While he kept on going he heard something.

He whipped his head around and saw a couple of men, bumming a single cigarette between themselves.

Simply seeing that he shrugged it off. However he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him.

Feeling a bit frightened the old man quickened his steps a bit.

It was only when he heard couple a footsteps behind him that he increased his speed a bit more.

The footsteps grew louder. Soon enough the old man started running. He had no idea what the men from before wanted with him but he frankly didn't want to find out.

Eventually he ran into an alleyway, dropping his bags of groceries to hunch over and catch his breath. He felt sure that he ran away from those men quick enough.

He was soon about to learn how wrong he was.

_“Where? With who? What? When?_

He gasped in surprise. That song- 

 _“Are we doing it? Are we not? I want to know more?_  

He stood up and looked around his surroundings, trying to figure out where the song was coming from.

_“Burning up UP AND DOWN_

_Out of control EVERYDAY_

He turned around.

Right behind him he saw three men, each of them wearing suits and fedora.

The most striking thing about about this trio however, was that they were all wearing masks that covered up their entire heads that looked like stuffed bears. One half white, cute, and innocent, the other pitch black, sinister, and evil with a demonic red slash for an eye and a devious grin across it.

The old man stepped back in fear.

“ _When you stare at me I can't runaway_

“W-what do you want?” He stuttered out in fear.

“ _When you touch me it's for an emergency_

“If you're trying to mug me I just spent-”

_“Mission of love!_

The old man was struck in the back of his head hard. He then fell to the cold, unforgiving ground of the alley. As his vision blurred around his eyes, he saw microphone drop to the floor and roll towards him, a pair of white boots stepping behind it.

In his last bits of consciousness he looked up, trying to get a good look at his perpetrator.

When he did was in for a shock.

“W-what the…”

Alas he fell unconscious, unable to say anything more than that. 

A devious grin stretched upon the idol's face.

* * *

 

As soon as the bell rang Kaito immediately ran out of class.

He hurried down the halls past other students, mindful enough to run at a moderate speed walk to not get called out by teachers or hall monitors or anyone else of the like. Once he was out of the building he raced down the stairs of Dondonpachi Commercial High and towards the bike rack.

Once he got there he unlocked the chain to his bike and immediately got on it as soon as he unchained it. He rode out of school, waving at other students who were leaving as well.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he was just full of energy today. While pedaling his way home he made sure stop at the grocery store and pick up food. He remembered earlier in the morning how upset Baa-chan was when she saw that Jiji had forgotten to get groceries last night. To be fair it was pretty late for the old man to go shopping, but nevertheless Kaito assured the two he would pick up something on his way home.

He soon arrived at the store, a small family owned kind of place, and after chaining his bike up once again he stepped inside. Entering while simultaneously ringing the bell, Kaito grabbed a basket and waved to the cashier inside as he headed straight to the dairy isle due to how much Baa-chan was complaining about how she didn't have any milk or eggs to cook a proper breakfast. While he was shopping, the store bell rang again as someone else stepped into the store.

Once Kaito had gotten everything his grandmother asked for (along with a few indulgent items for himself) he went straight to the register. After everything was swiped for Kaito opened up his wallet to get the money his grandparents gave him for shopping. As he did so he heard someone talking. Out of curiosity, he turned around to see someone, a boy most likely, dressed entirely in black with a baseball cap talking with one of the other cashiers while holding an open manilla folder filled with files.

He was apparently asking them something but before Kaito could ~~eavesdrop~~ listen anymore the cashier at his register alerted him to pay. He did so and after paying Kaito went back to his bike and pedaled towards his house while carefully balancing the bagged groceries in his lap.

Unbeknownst to him while he left, the boy from earlier hurried out of the store looking in all directions only to find that Kaito had already left.

He looked on, disappointed, as he gripped the files in his hand.

“Baa-chan! Jiji! I'm back!” Kaito announced as he carried the food inside, slipping out of his school shoes and into his more preferred slippers. As he stepped into the house he passed the living room on the way to the kitchen.

“By the way Baa-chan, I couldn't find the brand of vinegar you use so I got a different- Huh?” Kaito stopped in surprise. 

In the living room space both his grandparents were sitting on one couch while across from them on the sofa was some man he'd never met before. He was in a suit with a matching hat and had ragged blonde hair and blue eyes along with a mustache and goatee combo. “Ah, Kaito you're back!” his grandmother smiling at him. “This man has come here to see you.”

Said man stood up, removing his hat and bowing. “Nice to meet you Momota-kun,” he greeted, replacing his hat. “The names’ Koichi Kizakura, talent scout. On behalf of Neo Hope’s Peak Academy, we're quite interested in your talents.”

Neo Hope’s Peak?

As soon as Kaito set the grocery bags down in the kitchen they all started talking. Apparently due his astronaut trainee status  (that he gained through fabricated documents), Neo Hope’s Peak considered him eligible to be a Super High School Level student and to attend the school as well. His grandparents were very much proud of him, his grandmother pinching his cheeks with delight much to Kaito's embarrassment.

“Geez Baa-chan, I haven't even accepted yet. No need to make a fuss.”

“Oh I just can't help it, this all too exciting.” his grandmother gushed. “Because of this I'm going to make your favorite. Kizakura-san would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Sure, I can eat. In the meantime I’ll be telling your husband and grandson all the school has to offer.” Kizakura assured, pulling out pamphlets from his bag.

As his grandmother cooked and Kizakura told him all about Neo Hope’s Peak, Kaito didn't notice his grandfather repeatedly looking at his watch the whole time.

Then the TV turned on.

Kaito and Kizakura were surprised, him checking on the couch to see if he sat on the remote again, while his grandfather got up and left towards the kitchen.

On the TV some sort of idol concert was happening. Due to the flood lights illuminating the people on stage from behind Kaito couldn't make heads or tails what they looked like but from what he could see from the silhouettes was an idol in the middle singing with two back up dancers with enlarged heads dancing alongside her.

_“Where? With who? What? When?_

_Are we doing it? Are we not? I want to know more?_

_Burning up UP AND DOWN_

_Out of control EVERYDAY_

_When you stare at me I can't runaway_

_When you touch me it's for an emergency_

Kaito picked up the remote to turn off the TV.

_“Mission of-_

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

Kaito dropped the remote in shock. The idol- was, was she…

The idol and her dancers stopped singing and dancing, the music ceasing along with them. Then the floodlights behind went off one by one till the TV was completely black. Then the lights in front of them turned on.

Kaito gasped.

The back up dancers were wearing some weird looking mascot heads, but that wasn't the source of Kaito's shock.

The idol… was a monster!

Wearing a frilly pink dress and white boots, the idol was some sort of reptilian humanoid with deep blue scales and claws and a wild mane of similarly colored hair. The camera was completely focused on her, Kaito feeling like her wide slitted eyes were looking right at him.

“That's right folks at home! I, the one and only Siren Klaw, am holding a live televised concert for all of you.”

Kaito was deeply confused by this. But before he could question what was happening he heard his grandmother scream.

He turned around and saw his own grandfather strangling her by wrapping his arm around his neck. Kaito was horrified. “Jiji! What the hell are you doing!?”

“Darling what's the meaning of this!?” his grandmother choked out through breaths. Jiji only grinned maniacally.

“However this concert of mine isn't for free, y’know.” Siren Klaw continued. “There's a price of admission, even for those watching at home.”

She snapped her claws and immediately Jiji’s appearance fizzled out and was replaced by one of those back up dancers from Siren’s concert. “There's the safety of a loved one at home,” she trailed off, the camera panning away from her in another direction, “and the safety of a loved one here!”

Kaito turned to the TV and gasped in horror. Off to the side of the stage were people, about seventy or more, all tied up and gagged and a few or more of them had a gun pressed to their heads by more of those mascot minions. But what really grabbed his attention was who was one of the hostages: his own grandfather.

“Jiji!” Kaito cries out.

“So now if you watch me and only me and send a nice hefty donation to Kuma Klaw at the Sakai Docks, I can guarantee the safety of everyone.” the idol promised as she stepped back into view.

“Because if you so much as change the channel, or skimp out on that fee…”

One of the underlings visibly cocked a gun at one of the hostages, a man trembling with tears down his face.

A gunshot resounded as Siren Klaw stepped in front of them. “Now with that out of the way, let's get back to the show!”

She went back to singing, as if she hadn't just threatened the lives of dozens of people.

Kaito gritted his teeth, his fists clenching.

“You heard what Siren Klaw-sama said,”the minion warned mockingly. “Now get on with it and pay up. We kindly take cash, credit, and expensive valuables.”

Kaito glared at him. “Y-y-you bastard!” He tried to charge after him but it only made him grip Baa-chan’s neck even more.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you so much as lay a finger on me I'll snap the old bat’s neck like a twig. Now cough it up!”

“Kaito, please! Do what he says!” Baa-chan begged.

“Baa-chan!”

The bastard snickered and bent his arm around her neck even more.

Baa-chan choked and coughed.

Kaito growled with rage.

Kizakura just sighed. 

“Unbelievable,” he commented, pulling out a flask. “Even out here in the countryside I have to deal with you guys.”

The minion angrily turned towards him. “The hell you say!? You know you gotta pay up too y’know!”

“Oh? But none my loved ones are in danger, and I'm only a guest in this house.”

“The hell!?” Kaito turned his head to him confused then back again to the grunt when he spoke.

“Did I stutter you son of a bitch! Pay up or the old lady gets it!”

Kizakura sighed, then he smirked.

“Oh well I guess it can't be helped.”

Kizakura reached into his jacket, still holding his flask, to get a hold of his wallet-

Only to instead throw his flask at the underling, soaking him in liquor and causing him to let go of Kaito's grandmother.

“Baa-chan!” Kaito pulled his grandmother away from the underling and for good measure kicked him in his stomach, knocking him to the floor. Kaito situated himself in front of her, while she caught her breath and coughed, ready to fight back against the bastard. “You don't got her anymore, so do yourself a favor and get the hell out of my house before I kick your ass out myself!” Kaito threatened, preparing to punch him if he needed to.

The subordinate snickered. “Hehe, don't celebrate just yet. Even if granny’s not in my hands I still got someone else I can hold over you.” He pulled out a phone, already calling the most recent contact. “Prepare to dispose a hostage.”

Kaito felt a chill crawl down his back.

“Yep. Dispose of hostage number- Ahg!”

The subordinate was promptly hit the face with a candle.

“The hell!”

“Oh my apologies.” Kizakura mockingly apologized. “Momota-san I hope you don't mind me lighting one of your candles but it smelled very lovely. Besides,” he lowered his hat, tipping it up slightly to look right at the subordinate, “you're going to need it to cover up the smell.”

The kuma-headed lackey growled. “Quit fucking around you son of a bitch! And what the hell are you talking about-” He stopped talking once he felt oddly warm. Then oddly hot. Then he oddly smelled the scent of something burn-

Oh shit.

He screeched in horror once he saw he  was on fire. Kaito and his grandmother stepped back from the scene while Kizakura did the opposite. “Ah geez that's a real shame.” the talent scout quipped. “Doesn't help you were drenched in my favorite whiskey earlier.”

The minion cried in agony, the fire consuming him more and more, and desperately tried to get away, most likely to the sink, only for Kizakura to get in the way with his legs. “Aw come on now there's need to be in a hurry.” He still attempted to escape more, Kizakura blocking him every time, and even tried stop, drop, and rolling only for the rolling part to spread the fire more.

“Please! Please! I beg of you!” The grunt called out. “Put me out it burns! I'll do anything you want!”

“Oh? Anything?” Kizakura asked.

“Yes! Anything!”

“Well then,” Kizakura moved his foot over to where the henchman’s phone had gone in the kitchen, lightly kicking it towards him. “You can cancel that hit you placed on this young man's grandfather.”

The henchman desperately grabbed it, since his life depended on it, and instantly called his other co-conspirators. “Hey, it's me again- Which hostage- Forget it! Cancel it! Cancel it! Don't kill any of the hostages! T-they paid up! So cancel!”

He dropped his phone once he hung up. “I did it! There!”

Kizakura nodded happily. “Isn't that much better.” He turned towards Kaito. “Hey Momota-kun, do you happen to own a fire extinguisher?”

Kaito was confused, and he was about angrily object only for his grandmother to run out and go get it.

“Well, while wait how bout we have a bite?” Kizakura offered, only for his leg to be grabbed by the underling.

“No you don't you son of a bitch! You said you'll put me out!”

“Oh yeah, that's right. Let's see.” Kizakura looked around the kitchen till he found something he could use. “Here take this.”

The minion was then splashed by a liquid.

Finally his flaming torture could end-

Only for the minion to erupt into more flames.

“ _THE FUCK!!!_ ”

“Oh whoopsie me,” claimed Kizakura as he held a bottle to get a closer look at the label, “guess this was cooking alcohol after all.”

The Kuma Klaw subordinate screamed in rage. He tried to grab Kizakura only for his hand to start deteriorating. The same happened to the rest of his body.

With his last breath he cried out; **_“KUMA JUNKO-SAMA!!!”_ **

That minion was now nothing but a flaming pile of ash that was immediately put out by the fire extinguisher Baa-chan brought in.

Kaito took a step back from the scene. “Y-you killed him!?” he said, stunned.

“Don't worry, it was only a Kuma Kombantant,” Kizakura assured, kneeling down while picking up a pile of ash and letting in run through his fingers. “These guys aren't real anyway.”

“A what?”

“Kuma Kombantants. They're the low level grunts for Kuma Klaw, usually the easiest to take out. It's the Kuma Klaw monsters you really have to look out for.”

Kizakura explained as he stood up, turning towards Kaito’s grandmother as she brought in a broom and dust pan. “Please forgive me for the mess Momota-san. If I may, allow me to clean up.”

Kaito stared off into space as his overwhelmed grandmother handed the cleaning supplies over to Kizakura, still trying to take into account what had happened, before remembering the most pressing matter.

“Wait! What about Jiji!”

Kizakura paused his cleaning, mournfully looking over his shoulder.

“My apologies,” he started, “But this is Kuma Klaw you're dealing with.”

“Yeah, so!?”

“If money’s all they want then I'll pay.” Baa-chan said determined.

“Baa-chan?”

“If that's all it takes to bring my husband-”

“I'm sorry Momota-san, but that's not how these guys work.”

Kizakura went back to cleaning as he explained.

“Kuma Klaw isn't like any other criminal syndicate. Instead of causing crime to demand money or to gain notoriety, they do it for one reason and one reason only.” His eyes gained a dark look to them. “ _Despair_.”

Kaito stood aback, chills running down his spine. “Despair?”

“I've seen it all before. Kuma Klaw causes suffering just for the sake of suffering. They do things like kidnap people and offer a glimmer of hope by putting down a ransom only to crush it by going back on their word.” Kizakura lowered his hat, looking at the Momota family mournfully. “I'm sorry to say this but, your grandfather, your husband, is as good as dead.”

Kaito felt empty upon hearing that. His grandfather… dead. He looked down to the floor, looking back on all the moments he had shared with his grandfather up until last night. He couldn't think at all. He couldn't believe it at all. He would've stayed like that all night if it wasn't for this.

Kaito heard crying.

He turned to the side and saw his grandmother on her knees, sobbing into her hands about her husband.

That's when his blood boiled.

“So that's it, huh?” he spoke out, clenching both his fist and his teeth. “These bastards just go around and fuck with people for shits and giggles and just get away with it!?” His body was visibly vibrating now.

Kizakura stood up and turned towards him, having already sweeped up the remains of the Kombantant.

“Not necessarily. KIS usually comes in and deal with them but-

“So what!? I have to wait for those guys to come fix this problem after it's already too late!?” He shouted, his face darkening and becoming menacing.

He smashed his fists together and flames erupted out of his eyes.

“ _LIKE FUCK I'M JUST GONNA STAND HERE AND DO NOTHING WHILE MY FAMILY SUFFERS! KUMA KLAW FUCKED WITH THE WRONG GUY TODAY AND I'LL NEVER EVER FORGIVE THEM FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS! I, KAITO MOMOTA, LUMINARY OF THE STARS, WILL KILL EVERY MEMBER OF KUMA KLAW ON THAT DOCK IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!”_

Once he said that, Kaito ran out of the living room and bursted out the door of his house, ignoring both Kizakura and his grandmother crying out for him to come back. He got onto his bike, pedaling as fast as he can with slippers on, and headed down to the docks.

_Kuma Klaw, those bastards, I'll fight each and every one of them to save my grandfather and to prevent anyone else from feeling this despair they cause._

Kaito pedaled faster, having made it a mile out of town already.

_Kuma Klaw, YOUR TIME IS CO-_

A car swerved in front of Kaito and someone came out of it, holding their hands up.

“Wait!”

But it was too late. Due to angrily pedaling his bike, Kaito couldn't stop himself and ended up crashing into them.

It hurt like a bitch.

Kaito landed on his front, his ribs aching a bit, and rubbed his torso hissing through his teeth and opening an eye that wasn't squeezed shut in pain. He tried to look for that guy, demanding to know why he stopped him, only to see he had somehow disappeared.

“What the- huh? Where'd he go?”

A muffled voice answered him.

Kaito looked down. He saw to his own surprise that he had actually landed on top of the crazy driver, his face being smothered between his pecs while glowing a bright red and trying to get his attention. Kaito blushed and sheepishly smiled.

“Oh uh, sorry about that,” Kaito apologized, getting up and crawling down his body so he could breathe properly now. “Hope you don't mind but I'm kinda in a hurry so-”

Kaito stopped talking once he got a good look at who he crashed into.

It was actually the boy he had seen earlier at the supermarket, only now missing the hat he was wearing earlier. With that out of the way he could see the boy had short black hair framing his face with a single strand standing up and pale skin. And without the hat that covered up most of his face, Kaito could also see he had long lashes and eyes that were some shade of gray he couldn't quite pin down. Kaito stared at him mesmerized till he remember his self appointed mission and got up.

“Uh here, let me help you up.” he offered, holding out his hand and pulling the other male up when he grabbed it.

“Ah, thank you,” replied the boy, attempting to pull the bill of his hat down only to realize it had gone missing.

“By the way I am Shuichi Saihara, and I-”

“Well it's nice to meet you and all Saihara, but I've got somewhere to be.” Kaito said dismissively, going over to his knocked over bike and pulling it up to get right back on it.

“What!? No, wait!” Shuichi went towards him, picking up his hat that had fallen along the way, and stopping him before he could pedal any further.

“Look man I'm trying to be nice, but I have to get to Sakai Docks real fast to save my grandpa from Kuma Klaw-”

“Kuma Klaw? Then I really can't let you go without giving you this.”

Shuichi quickly ran to his car, once finding what he needed ran right back to Kaito.

“Here.”

He handed Kaito a flat box of sorts. Kaito took it from him and opened it up. Inside the box laid a necklace with a star shaped pendant on it. Kaito looked at it confused.

“Um, I'm really flattered and all but I'm really not much of a jewelry guy, so if you don't mind…” Kaito closed the box and gave it back to Shuichi and tried to move his bike forward only to be stopped again.

“Momota-kun, please let me explain.” Shuichi begged, looking at him with pleading eyes. Kaito looked at him in surprise.

“Huh? How did you know my name?”

“It was in the file I was given.” Shuichi explained.

_File?_

“As I was saying before I am Shuichi Saihara and I am an apprentice detective at KIS.”

“KIS?” He had heard that from Kizakura earlier but was too enraged to ask what it was.

“Kuma Klaw Investigative Services. I was assigned by Director Kirigiri to bring this to you.” Shuichi handed the box back to Kaito again, opening it. “He said that this, together with you, will help bring the fight with Kuma Klaw to a close.”

Kaito held the box, looking at the necklace. “And how is some necklace going to help me?”

“It isn't simply a necklace.” Shuichi continued. “This was created by scientists from the original Hope's Peak Academy. It's called the Airborne Element Solidifier, it's a device that can manipulate existing matter and change it into new forms.”

Kaito looked to him, confused. “Manipulate… matter?”

“It's easy to explain. It uses the air molecules in the atmosphere to fuse them together to create something simple, like a sword for example, or something complex, like a car.”

“A-are you serious?” Kaito asked in disbelief, looking back down to the necklace. “This thing can really do something like this?”

Shuichi nodded. “You can use it for just about anything if you're fighting Kuma Klaw. In fact you could even use it to turn your bike into a motorcycle.”

Kaito self-consciously scratched the back of his head. “Well, uh I don't really know how to ride a motorcycle.”

“Then you can use the device to change into a form that does.”

“What? Really? Just like that? Well ok then.” Thank goodness because there was no way he was going to make it to the docks by bike no matter how fueled by rage he was. “So, uh, how does this thing work?” He asked as he pulled the necklace out the box, holding it near his face to examine it.

“According to the files this how it works.” Shuichi gingerly took the necklace from him, unclasping it and placing it around Kaito's neck and clasping it back together, in spite of the embarrassment he was feeling from being so close to Kaito like this. “The user wears it and presses the pendant while saying a command comprising of their given name and the English word ‘flash’.”

Kaito listened to his explanation and peered down at the device, brushing his fingers against the star. That action alone got his heart racing.

 _This feeling,_ he thought to himself, _my chest feels so warm. What's happening._

Kaito suddenly thought back to his grandparents, looking back at all the memories he had spent with them, from visiting them when he was small, moving in with them a few years afterwards, eating his grandmother’s cooking, fishing with his grandfather, building forts and playing with them while watching his planetarium spin stars around, his grandparents sternly looking at him when he was found out to have cheated on his astronaut tests, them being proud of him when he was officially recognized as a trainee and finally to his grandfather tied up on television and his grandmother crying her poor eyes out.

 _Baa-chan, Jiji,_ Kaito closed his eyes.

_I'm going to change now._

_“Kaito Flash!”_

Kaito then learned the hard way why the second half of the phrase was ‘flash’.

His body was enveloped in bright light as he sat on his bike, though that alone wasn't the reason why.

His clothes suddenly bursted off, dissapating piece by piece, causing him to become naked, much to both his and Shuichi’s embarrassment. As Kaito covered up his shame his body was soon once again clothed as bits of fabric melded together and fitted themselves amongst his body.

Once the light faded and he was done transforming, Kaito now sat on a souped up motorcycle. While he was looking at his brand new bike he caught a glimpse of himself in the side mirror and saw he had been transformed into old school looking delinquent, wearing bontan pants, sarashi bandages wrapped around his waist, and a long over coat. His hair was even styled up in a pompadour, making him grin.

“Thanks for the help, Saihara!” Kaito thanked the boy, who was still blushing, gearing up to storm over the docks. “And be sure to thank that Kirigiri guy for me too. Now I'll save my grandpa for sure.”

And like that Kaito sped away, ready to raise some hell against Kuma Klaw as ideas formed in his head, while Shuichi watched on.

 _There he goes,_ he thought to himself, feeling something light blossom and thump in his heart.

_Our one and only hope against Kuma Klaw._

* * *

 

“... And that's about how much we've earned in the past half hour, Sister Mukuro-sama.” Siren Klaw explained to her superior through her vanity mirror in her dressing room.

On her side, Sister Mukuro, a woman with short black hair wearing a pointed mask that covered the top half of her face and a tight fitting bodysuit that left little to the imagination, sat in her throne as she listened to Siren Klaw’s report through her crystal ball. “I see then,” she replied, sounding completely neutral. “If that's the case you should move on to phase two of your mission.”

Siren Klaw grinned and saluted her. “Kill all the hostages one by one on live TV. Got it.”

With that her image in the mirror dissipated, leaving Siren Klaw to herself. She turned around and helped herself to a drink of water, grabbing a bottle from a bucket of ice, to hydrate her throat, all while watching the security feed from all over the docks. One of them she was interested in was the camera watching the hostages, trying to pick out which one of them to slaughter first. An old man among them seemed perfect enough...

“Hey coach!”

Siren Klaw nearly choked on her water, forcefully swallowing it in spite of the burn it left on her throat, to see where that voice had come from. She looked all over on her security feed and saw on one screen a figure she had never seen before.

“Who the hell is this!?”

It was a man, dressed in a loose low hanging tank top and bike shorts wearing a visor hat, his hair styled in a small low ponytail. He was also holding a tennis racket against his shoulder while bouncing a tennis ball up and down. “Hate to tell you this but I don't think you'll be able to play this season! All your good players have been benched!”

“What the- what the hell are you talking about!? Where are the guards!?”

The security feed then changed to show from other cameras that a couple of Kombantants had been knocked out, each of them having a big round dent in their heads. She growled in annoyance, pressing the microphone button on the machine to alert the others.

“Get that bastard!”

Kaito smirked then ran away, all while more Kombantants had been dispatched. A couple of them ran down the same hall he went through in an attempt to catch him only to get blinded by bright flashes of lights.

“Come on, is that the best you got?” the investigator grinned, snapping a few more shots with his camera. “Give me a nice big smile, wontcha?”

One of the Kombantants, though a bit disoriented, tried to attack him only to be met with a camera to the side of his head. He was knocked out as the same happened to the others. A Kombantant that had managed avoid getting hit attacked Kaito got strangled by the straps holding the camera.

“The hostages!? Where are they!?” Kaito demanded, pulling the straps even tighter around his neck.

“At… the warehouse… to the left… of the stage.” The Kombantant choked out. Satisfied with his answer, Kaito ran off, leaving the underling to collapse to the ground.

Meanwhile at the warehouse holding all the hostages, two Kombatants stood at the front, each of them holding a machine gun. They then heard footsteps and cocked their guns towards the sound.

Out of the darkness a lone male stepped out. He was barefoot, completely covered in white paint and red stripes and loosely wore a grape colored kimono, the left side hanging down low enough to expose half of his chest while wearing a kasa hat that obscured his eyes. He was smoking a kiseru pipe as well. The Kombantants aimed their guns at him only for him place his pipe to his lips and blow a dart into each of their necks, knocking them out cold. With them out of the way, Kaito ran forward and pushed the warehouse doors opened.

Inside he was met with the hostages, all them having their wrists tied behind them while huddled up into groups out of fear and panic. Kaito went towards a random group and attempted to untie them only for them to huddle up in fear even more. “Shh, I'm on your side.” Kaito whispered to assure them. Once hearing that they relaxed and let Kaito untie them. Once most of the members were freed Kaito told them to do the same to other hostages and so on and to stay in the warehouse until it was safe to come out. They each nodded and lightly scurried over to others and Kaito went on to untie the last member of the group.

“Don't worry sir, I'll make sure those Kuma Klaw bastards pay for this.”

“Huh?”

Kaito stopped untying the ropes in surprise once he saw the very hostage he was trying to free right now was none other than his own grandfather.

“Jiji!?”

“What?”

_Damn it. If Jiji knows it's me he'll probably try to stop me and get hurt._

“Oh, uh nothing sir,” Kaito coughed, deepening his voice, “I was just uh, surprised to see that you were a very old man.”

“Well I never.”

Once he freed him, his grandfather huffily went on to free the other hostages, letting Kaito exit the warehouse alone.

 _Now for the main event,_ he thought to himself.

As for Siren Klaw she had ran out of her dressing room some time ago, accompanied by couple of Kombantants serving as guards for her, as she went about and ordered others to hunt down the other men who had somehow infiltrated the docks without her knowing.

“God damnit, how many of these guys are there!?”

She was immediately to be answered when the lights on her stage went on. Along with her Kombantants, Siren Klaw turned around and saw on stage another man as well, wearing combat boots, tight leather pants, fingerless gloves, a loose vest with no shirt underneath whatsoever, and thick black sunglasses. He snapped his fingers and music started playing.

_“All the girls will never have what you got to offer_

_Strut y’ stuff and work it off, show ‘em that you're better_

_You're the one guys call their ‘Honey’_

_Come on baby girl, show ‘em, show ‘em what you got_

Siren Klaw growled with rage. Not only were her plans falling apart at the seams, but now this jackass was stealing her spotlight. 

“GET HIM!”

The Kombantants hopped on stage, already prepared to fight this man, but that didn't stop Kaito from singing.

_“Say you love me! Say you love me!_

_But don't you ever break my heart_

Kaito continued to sing, easily dodging the Kombantants and even using microphone stand to hit them back.

_“Intoxicate me with your own ecstasy_

_It'll never tear us apart_

One Kombantant had had enough and tried to go at Kaito with a knife.

_“Oh no no, no no no, no no no_

_Baby, take it easy_

Kaito disarmed him by hitting him in the gut with the stand, forcing him to drop the knife. While he was catching his breath, Kaito wrapped his microphone cord around his neck and strangled him till he fell to the floor and dissipated into nothingness.

_“Honey Flash!_

With that song finished Kaito bowed to an imaginary audience, infuriating Siren Klaw.

“I hope you enjoyed that song of mine,” Kaito said as he walked towards the front of the stage, looking over his sunglasses. “After all it's the last thing you'll hear before your tour to hell.”

Siren Klaw growled. “You! Just who ARE you!?”

Kaito smirked. “Who am I?”

“At times, riding his bike like the wind, Biker Kaito.

At other times, the multi talented athlete, Sports Kaito.

At other times, the special detective, Scoop Kaito.

Sometimes, the star that steals the show, Kabuki Kaito.

Finally, the handsome man in the spotlight, Stage Kaito.

But my true form is...  
  
_KAITO FLASH!_ ”

Kaito was covered in bright light as he jumped off the stage, turning to the side and cleverly lifting a knee up, his clothes splattered off of him only to reform and cling back to his body as he flew through the air.

When he landed he had a whole new look; Kaito was wearing a one piece costume with the bottom half being an eggplant color and the top part, that was halter styled, in mauve with a diamond shaped window that exposed his chest and white boots and gloves that went up to his knees and elbows that each had a silver stripe at the ends. He also had a white band tied around his arm with a star on it and his hair, hanging down and no longer styled in his usual look, along with his goatee was now a shade of lavender. As for the Airborne Element Solidifier, it had changed into a choker with the star on the side.

“The man that makes the impossible possible, Stellar Kaito!” he finished, materializing a sword from thin air and pointing it at his enemy. “I will change your life!”

Siren Klaw clenched her fists, gritting her fangs in rage. “You... _BASTARD!_ ” She jumped towards the stage, her claws released ready to slice his throat open.

Kaito jumped out of the way, the most damage she was able to cause slicing one of the sides to his top, leaving half of his chest uncovered. Kaito landed and turned around to face her. “Is that really the best you got?” he taunted.

Siren Klaw growled, only to then grin menacingly.  “Actually no,” she replied, pulling a microphone from the back of her dress, “in fact I even have a little song to dedicate to you if you're willing to listen.” Kaito raised an eyebrow, puzzled, as she took a deep breath and placed the microphone to her lips.

Siren Klaw then released a sonic scream, the loud noise causing a large lined crater in Kaito's direction that he managed to jump out of the way of. When he was back on his feet she tried the same thing again, leaving a large hole in the ground that Kaito swiftly avoided. This continued once again, making Kaito jump onto the rafters of the stage, holding the sword in his teeth.

“What's the matter, don't you like that little ditty of mine?” she mockingly asked.

“Eh, not really my favorite.” responded Kaito as he took hold of his sword again. “If anything I actually like that annoying song you were singing earlier better. Why don't you sing that again?”

Siren Klaw glared at him, gripping the microphone firmly in her hands. “I don't take requests.”

She let out another scream, leaving a big hole in the top of the stage and causing some equipment to fall down as Kaito dodged the attack again. Taking advantage of this she let out another scream that created a crater in the ground where Kaito was running, causing him to slip and fall on his back. She smiled, delighted.

Kaito, though in slight pain from landing on his back, tried to get up only to get caged in by Siren Klaw who had jumped on top of him. She held down his throat, digging her claws into it. Kaito choked from that and tried to remove her hand by grabbing it but that alone didn't work.

“You're such a fool,” she taunted, gripping his throat tighter. “You really think you can go after Kuma Klaw.”

Kaito still held her wrist, trying to pry if off of his throat. _Like hell I'll lose to someone like you._

With his free hand that still held his sword, Kaito cried out and cut her arm, slicing her hand clean off. Siren Klaw screamed,getting off of him to stand up and held her bleeding stump to her chest. She glared at him, aiming her remaining hand to claw his face off. _“You bastard!”_

_Perfect._

Kaito then jumped up and stabbed her in the chest. Siren Klaw choked as she looked down to see the sword embedded in her stomach. “W-what the…” She looked to him in rage and let out another sonic scream. Kaito avoided that, and the two other attacks she let out, till he was back in front of her gripping his sword again.

“Seriously, you're still playing that? Like I said sing something else already, will ya.” Kaito taunted, thrusting the sword out of her.

Siren Klaw wobbled a few steps back, covering up the bleeding hole with the hand she still had left, glaring up at him. “How dare you do this to me!? How dare you do this to Kuma Klaw!? _HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO KUMA JUNKO-SAMA!?”_

_Kuma Junko. That's the second time I've heard of her._

“Well tell Kuma Klaw, and even your precious Kuma Junko, this is what you get when you fuck with Stellar Kaito and the people he cares about! In hell!”

With that Kaito stabbed her in the same place only to rip his sword up and down through her body slicing her in half. With one last blood curdling scream, Siren Klaw had light come out of her body shine bright till she fizzled out and became nothing more than dust on the ground.

Kaito pulled his sword back to himself, letting it hang to his side as he watched the wind blow the remains of Siren Klaw away, till he heard the sounds of police sirens in the distance. _Shit. Looks like that's my cue to go._ Kaito ran off to where he parked his motorcycle, planning to transform back into his normal form.

* * *

 

Police officers ushered the hostages out of the warehouse, guiding them towards police cars for questioning and ambulances to take care of any injuries they may have gotten. Kaito's grandfather was actually being escorted himself to one of the ambulances till he heard someone cry out for him.

“Jiji!”

Kaito rode into the docks on his bike, ditching as soon as he was close enough to just run towards his grandfather. A couple of police officers blocked his way before he could even reach him.

“What the hell?”

“Hey that's my grandson you cops. Let me through.” Jiji demanded, elbowing his way through the officers to get closer to his grandson. Once he was near enough Kaito pulled him into a big hug.

“I was so worried about you, Jiji.” Kaito admitted as he held him. “Are you ok?”

“Well I've seen better days,” his grandfather admitted as they started walking towards one of the ambulances. “One of those bastards actually knocked me out from behind. I hope your grandmother isn't too upset about the groceries.”

“Don't worry Jiji, I think she's over that now.”

Just as they arrived towards one of the ambulances a car swerved onto the dock and out of the passenger seat came out Kaito’s grandmother running. “Kaito! Sweetheart!”

She enveloped both of the men into a hug, tears running down her face. “Oh thank God you're both ok.” she sobbed out, holding them even tighter.

“Baa-chan.”

“Dear.”

Kaito and his grandfather hugged her back as well, soothing the poor old woman. When they let go Kaito’s grandmother wiped away her tears and turned towards her grandson. “Kaito, sweetie.” she said in a sweet saccharine voice.

She then pulled Kaito down to her level by his ear. “How dare you just run off and scare me like that!? Do have any idea how worried sick I was that you might've gotten hurt coming here by yourself!? Shocks like that are the last thing I need at my age!” she nagged to Kaito, pulling his ear repeatedly.

“Ah Baa-chan! I'm sorry! Please!” Kaito begged, tears stinging his eyes in pain.

“Darling please that's enough.” Jiji assured her, prying her hand off Kaito's ear. “I'm sure Kaito and I caused you some fright, but we're all alright now, really.”

“Thanks Jiji.”

“Although…,” his grandfather trailed off, only to yank Kaito's other ear. “That's still no reason to put your grandmother through a heart attack like that! You really think she can take this much stress at her age!?”

While Kaito’s grandparents were scolding him for his actions, hiding behind one of the police cars was Shuichi who had watched the family’s little reunion. He smiled at the sight till he felt someone clamp a hand down on his shoulder, making him jump.

“Fancy seeing you here, Saihara-kun.” said Kizakura as he tipped his own hat up.

“Ah K-Kizakura-kun,” Shuichi stuttered out. “What are you doing here?”

“Well long story short I was here to scout out the future Super High School Level Astronaut only for some of this and that to happen. Then his grandmother begged me to drive her here claiming her vision wasn't so good at night and frankly I couldn't turn down an old lady crying.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Anyway mind telling me what _you're_ doing here.”

Shuichi lowered his hat to cover his face. “Well I was ordered to deliver something.”

“Really? Which one of them put you up to this?”

“D-Director Kirigiri.”

“Oh? What was so important that he needed you to come all the way out here.”

Shuichi looked away from the other man. “I-I'm sorry, I was ordered not give any details about this.”

Kizakura stopped pressing the boy for answers. He turned to the side and saw Kaito with his grandparents, his grandmother pointing to where he was. Kaito glanced in his direction but smiled when he caught notice of someone else and ended up jogging over. When he did though, Kizakura saw something glinting on his chest and squinted to get a good look at it.

He froze when he realized what it was.

Kizakura lowered his hat mournfully as Kaito came to the two of them. “Hey Kizakura, Baa-chan said you drove her here. Thanks a lot for that.”

“Eh it was no problem.”

“And Saihara, once again, thanks a lot too.”

It was then Kizakura put two and two together.

_So that was it, huh_

“Oh it was no big deal.” Shuichi responded tensely, looking away from Kaito.

“Are you kidding!? It's a huge deal!” Kaito exclaimed. “If it wasn't for you I never would've- found my way here. Yeah that's it.” He fibbed that last part when he remembered Kizakura was around and definitely had no idea about necklaces that could strip you down to nothing.

“Oh, Saihara-kun helped you out, did he?” Kizakura asked inquisitively, his eyes telling an entirely different message to Shuichi much to the boy’s unease.

“Ahhh yeah he did,” Kaito lied easily. “I ended up getting lost on the way here and Saihara gave me some directions and now here I am.”

Kizakura smiled. “Well that's the Super High School Level Detective for you. Always helping everyone out.”

“It was just some directions, it's not that big a deal.”

“Yeah it's- Wait? Detective?”

“Yep, that's right,” Kizakura confirmed, slapping a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. “Neo Hope’s Peak one and only Super High School Level Detective. He's even being trained by the former one as well.”

“Wow, really Saihara?” Kaito asked excitedly.

“Well yeah, but it's not that big a deal. I only got it for solving one case-”

“-a murder case at that.” Kizakura butted in, much to the detective’s embarrassment.

“Holy shit Saihara! That sounds incredible!” Kaito beamed, causing Shuichi to blush.

“No, no, it's not that great. I only solved it while I was reading the file on the way to school-”

“Seriously!? Just like that!? That is amazing!”

Kizakura watched the two boys fondly as they conversed with each other. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Hey Momota-kun, if you don't mind me reminding you of this after all the excitement that's happened, your invitation to Hope’s Peak stands. So what do you say?”

Kaito looked at him, thinking about all that had happened that night, then turned to Shuichi as he thought some more. He scratched the back of his head.

“Well…”

* * *

 

“Ok everyone, settle down.” Chisa said to the homeroom class as they chattered amongst themselves.

Shuichi barely paid her any mind as he stared pensively out the window.

“We have a new student coming in today and so I want you all to give a big warm welcome to your new classmate Kaito Momota!”

That got Shuichi's attention.

He turned his head to the front of his class just in time to see him walk in.

Kaito grinned, smashing his fists together.

“I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Even crying children adore the Super High School Level Astronaut!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, soap here, and if you actually made it this far this means you actually did read this fic (or skimmed it) and are 50/50 about to comment about it. Before you do I want to share some stuff about myself. 
> 
> This is the first time I've ever uploaded anything to ao3 ever (and I even waited days to make this account goddamn invite) so I very much have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to tagging or uploading a fic (probably doesn't help I'm doing this all on mobile too) and this fic was created out of many things: my love for saimota, me being bummed about about cutie honey universe being over and having to wait a thousand years for the next incarnation of cutie honey, me wanting some more fics of saimota, me wanting some more fics of saimota that aren't vore, me wanting fics of saimota that aren't tagged into saioumota or saiharumota, a buddy exchanging horny headcanons with me, and just a dash of thirst.
> 
> So I hope you were able to enjoy this fic (provided you didnt skim) and feel free to comment what you like about it or what you didn't like about it (hit me with your criticisms I can take it) and how I can approve.
> 
> If your still reading let me put some little details of this fic just down here:
> 
> . Siren Klaw is actually singing the op for CHU, which if you don't know is the first cutie honey series to not use the classic op that sings about how great her tits and ass are. So as a bit of an inside joke I used it as her song of "evil".
> 
> . As for the song Stage Kaito sang that is the original honey op, or at least the English lyrics done for a cover by sapphire on YouTube. I used them cuz I felt the lyrics flowed better when reading than the original (I also thought it be weird if Kaito sang about how great a woman's ass is).
> 
> . Shuichi can drive and has his own car. This was inspired by none other than the Psyche Taxi game and because I thought it would be cool.
> 
> . If your unfamiliar with Cutie Honey and are confused about how Kaito's forms are all named well that's how it was for Honey too. I also made Kaito's prime forms relevant to him like an athlete (because tennis), Kabuki (because his shirt), and biker (because manly man and Mondo).
> 
> . My friend talks about nothing but Kaito's tiddies and so I felt it was necessary plot wise to have Shuichi's face in them. 
> 
> . Also Kizakura and Chisa is here because DR3 can suck my dick and all the other characters from future side are alive and well and not killed off for shock value.
> 
> . Since Kaito's grandparents had no canon or fanom names I had them refer to each other with "dear" and "sweetheart". I kinda felt it got repetitive.
> 
> . I also based the Kombantants dissipating from Cutie Honey Flash but I based Siren Klaw's demise off of Saline's from Shin Cutie Honey.
> 
> . As for why I say Kuma Klaw and Kuma Kombantants its because I'm a hoe for alliteration. Plus KCIS didn't look sexy.
> 
> Well that's all for now and once again I hope you had a good time reading this fic. As Angie would say byanara!


	2. Chapter 2

“So? The mission ended in failure?” Mukuro asked a Kombantant, one of the few that managed to escape that night, having finally come out of hiding.

He meekly nodded, nervously wringing his hat between his hands, unable to look at her in the eyes. “Y-yes, I'm afraid so. All the hostages were released and Siren Klaw was even killed in the process.”

“And just how did all of this happen?” Mukuro narrowed her eyes, looking down at him coldly from her throne.

“W-well it was all going according to plan but this one guy showed up and fucked everything over.”

“Really? And just who was this man?”

“W-well uh, I can't quite remember-” A whip cracked at the Kombantant’s feet, immediately jumping his memory. “-but he said his name was Stellar Kaito! He got through security somehow and attacked all of us! We did all we could I swear!”

Mukuro looked at him. She sighed, getting up from her throne and walking down a few steps till she was a few feet away from him. “So that was the best you could do then?” The Kombantant nodded anxiously. “Very well then.”

The Kombantant looked up, surprised to have been left off the hook that easily-

Only to be proven quite wrong when Mukuro cracked her whip at him again, this time slicing him in half. As he dissipated into foam Mukuro went back to sit on her throne, attempting to figure out how handle _her_ after this setback.

Mukuro was unfortunately given zero time when a stream of bright red energy appeared from nowhere, dispersing to reveal the dark silhouette within.

_“I want it…”_

Mukuro hurried out of her seat, kneeling down to the figure that appeared before her. “Junko-chan.”

_“I want it… I want it… the biggest, blackest, shiniest despair in the world… and I want it NOW!”_

The dark cavern they were in began to crumble, much to Mukuro’s discomfort. “I'm sorry Junko-chan, but Siren Klaw-”

_“I DON'T WANT EXCUSES YOU FAILURE! I WANT MY DESPAIR AND I WANT IT NOOOOW!!!”_

Everything continued to crumble, even shaking now, as Mukuro covered her head to avoid rubble. She always hated it when her sister got like this.

“Junko-chan, please just tell me what you want! What kind of despair do you want me to bring you!?”

Her chamber stopped trembling once she asked this. A malicious grin stretched across Kuma Junko's face.

 _“The despair I want,”_ she started, an image shimmering before Mukuro, _“is this one: the despair of someone with no future and no past to return to. A despair that keeps one wallowing in the present with a wish for death._ **_THIS_ ** _is the kind of despair I want!”_

Mukuro nodded, taking a good look at their next target before it dissipated.

“Ok Junko-chan, if this is the despair you want I'll be sure to get it.”

 _“Wonderful,”_ Junko said as red energy once again appeared to whisk her away this time. _“Be sure not to disappoint me again. I can only look away from so many of your failures at a time.”_

As soon as Junko was gone Mukuro let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She then stood up again, upon doing so heard footsteps entering her vicinity. When she turned she saw a frightening looking creature; sickly pale skin, a hunched over back, long arms that nearly touched the ground, a maniacal smile with large crazed eyes to match that the cap upon it's head couldn't hide, a long shaggy beard that hanged from it's chin, and a shock of orange hair that trailed down it's back contrasting heavily with the dirty white of its uniform.

“What do you want Batter Klaw?”

Batter Klaw grinned even more, kneeling down to bow towards her.

“Sister Mukuro-sama, I'm really sorry for eavesdropping on you, but I just couldn't help but hear that Kuma Junko-sama gave you a new assignment. If you would let me, I can go grab this despair for you.”

Mukuro looked at him, her eyes lowering as she raised an eyebrow, judging his worth. “And just what makes you think you can handle this?”

“What doesn't? Come on Mukuro-sama, you know my skills are just perfect for dealing with this kind of target. Besides if run into _that guy_ I can avenge Siren Klaw too. It's a win win for everyone.”

Mukuro continued to look at him, considering her options. She then closed her eyes and relented.

“Very well then. Batter Klaw you shall go on this mission and obtain despair for our glorious leader Kuma Junko. Remember- failure is not an option.”

Batter Klaw grinned even more, saluting her. “Thank you Mukuro-sama. I won't let you down!”

And like that he ran out of the room, allowing Mukuro to plop down on her throne and think for a bit.

* * *

Shuichi was sitting at his desk, reading a novel. He wasn't particularly interested in it, especially when some cheery laughter caught his ears.

He looked over his book, using it to also hide his face, and watched Kaito chat with some of their classmates. His cheeks colored, the thumping in his chest from when he first met Kaito returning.

While Kaito was talking his eyes looked over in Shuichi's direction, forcing the detective to look back into what he was reading. Once he felt the coast was clear, Shuichi looked up again sighing.

Then something cold touch his face, surprising him and making him jump in his own seat.

“Hey Saihara-kun.” Kaede greeted, holding up a water bottle and placing it on his desk. “Here I got this for you.”

“Oh uh, thanks.” Shuichi grabbed the bottle, putting his book down, unscrewing the cap and taking a couple of sips.

“You're welcome. I figured you could use it, what with you being so _thirsty_ and all.”

Shuichi stopped drinking, turning his gaze towards Kaede and frowning. And here he was hoping she wouldn't catch on.

“So, have you hanged out with Momota-kun yet?” Kaede giddily asked as she clasped her hands and a big grin spread across her face.

“Uh, y-yeah.”

“Oh don't lie to me like that, Saihara-kun. You’ve met him just a week ago and I've  never even seen you two together outside of school.”

Technically two weeks ago when he gave Kaito the Airborne Element Solidifier, but that was top secret KIS business so he couldn't tell Kaede about it.

“We've gone out before.”

“Eating lunch in the school courtyard doesn't count. You're still _in_ school.”

Shuichi hunched down, defeated and embarrassed.

“Come on Saihara-kun! You obviously like him.” Kaede pushed.

“W-what? No I don't.” Shuichi blushed and looked away, only spurring Kaede on even more.

“Just toughen up and ask him out somewhere. It's not that hard.”

“Easier said than done. Besides what are the chances of him even liking guys?”

“You look at a man wearing that many layers and tell me he's straight. Now come on Saihara-kun,” she encouraged as she pulled Shuichi up by his shoulders. “Just get up, go to him, and ask him to eat out with you for lunch. Just three easy steps and you're done.”

Shuichi looked away from Kaede, stealing another glance at Kaito to completely convince himself. “Ok.” He breathed out. “I'll do it.”

As the pianist removed her hands from his shoulders, Shuichi got out of his desk and walked right towards Kaito.

He then froze halfway there, already failing step two.

Kaede pouted, crossing her arms. Having no choice she pushed Shuichi forward, making him stumble the rest of the way towards Kaito.

Just as Kaito finished talking with Gonta and Korekiyo, the two of them going off in their own directions, he felt someone bump into his side and looked down to see who it was.

“Oh hey Shuichi.”

Shuichi smiled, pulling his hat down to try and hide it. Kaito had been calling him by his own name ever since his first day at Neo Hope’s Peak, also claiming him as his sidekick in stopping Kuma Klaw. “Uh, h-hello Momota-kun.” he managed to stutter out. “I-I was just wondering if- if- if…”

Damn it he's losing his nerve. _Just suck it up Shuichi! Just suck it-_

“By the way Shuichi,” Kaito interrupted his thoughts, “I was thinking of us going outside school for lunch. Are you in?”

Shuichi relaxed, feeling a large weight lifted,and nodded quite eagerly.

“Perfect!” Kaito pulled him close by draping an arm around his shoulders, making Shuichi redden even more, as they walked out of the classroom together. “So know any good places to eat?”

As they exited the classroom they ended up running into someone.

“Ah, Hoshi-kun.”

Ryoma nodded, acknowledging Shuichi. “Hey Saihara, you two going somewhere?”

“Well, uh-”

“Yeah, we're going out for lunch. Wanna come with.”

Shuichi looked away, trying to hide how dismayed he was that he wouldn't be alone with Kaito. Ryoma seemed to noticed.

“Nah, I much prefer to be by myself. You and Saihara can go on ahead though.”

The poor detective was conflicted; on one hand he’d be happy to spend some time alone with Kaito, on the other he felt really awful for being insincere towards Ryoma in anyway.

“Uh, Hoshi-kun are you sure-

“Sure I am. It's fine Saihara, you don't gotta worry about me. Just go on ahead and live your lives. That’s more than what I can do anyway.”

Ryoma walked on ahead, leaving the two boys by themselves.

“Geez, and here I was hoping to break down that shell of his.” Kaito lamented, scratching his head. “Well no point thinking about that stuff I'm starving. Let's go Shuichi!”

Kaito patted his shoulder, making his heart beat even more.

* * *

“It's just up ahead here.” Shuichi pointed out to Kaito. They had both agreed on eating ramen for lunch and so he was driving them towards a restaurant he visited time to time with his mentor.

As he was driving, Shuichi's eyes sometimes shifted from the road to Kaito. He couldn't help it but the man was just so damn attractive. That ridiculous hairstyle somehow managed to accentuate his facial features, the bangs highlighting his profile from the side. He also had long lashes that dusted his cheeks whenever he blinked along with a hard jawline with a plum colored goatee that hanged off his chin. Then there was that neck of his, showing off an Adam's apple that bobbed whenever he gulped or swallowed (giving Shuichi some dirty thoughts), that still had the chain of the Airborne Element Solidifier around it, the pendant part of it being hidden under his shirt, right between those large, supple-

“So what was this place called again?” Kaito asked, ripping Shuichi right out of his thoughts, as he looked out the window trying to find the restaurant.

Shuichi turned his head back to the road before they could crash. “Oh, it's uh called Saikoro. Don't worry, we're almost nearby so…”

“So what?” Kaito was confused why his sidekick stopped talking until he looked ahead in front of the car.

Just outside the restaurant Shuichi was taking them to was a couple of police cars and yellow tape all around it, surrounded by officers and civilians alike.

“Oh God.” Shuichi fretted as he was parking his car near the street. Once he parked he got out his phone and texted Kaede, saying that he might be late to class due to some work coming up, and prepared to get out of his car.

But before he could even unbuckle his seatbelt Kaito bolted from his seat and out of the car to run towards the crime scene. “Momota-kun! Wait!” he cried out as he scrambled out of the vehicle after him.

Kaito felt fearful and worried, but also a bit angry, as he ran towards the crime scene, feeling the same way he felt the time his grandfather was kidnapped. Kaito was just near the caution tape till a police officer put a hand out and stopped him.

“Sorry kid, no civilians allowed beyond this point.”

“The hell!? What's going on in there!?” Kaito tried to get a closer look but the officer kept blocking his view.

“Stop!” Shuichi jogged towards them, pulling out his wallet from his pocket to open it and show his ID to the policeman. “He's with me. I am Shuichi Saihara of KIS and I'm allowed jurisdiction here. What seems to be the problem?”

The officer inspected it, and once deeming it official told them everything.

“We're having a bit of a situation here. A Kuma Klaw low medium level of codes #0715 and #0222.”

Once he heard Kuma Klaw was involved, Kaito stiffened in rage, clenching a fist, while Shuichi however was discontented and vexed. “Oh, that again.” he commented dryly. “Very well then, have you already contacted KIS for services in dealing with- Ah!”

Kaito turned around and ran, bumping against Shuichi. “Momota-kun!” he cried out as he watched his friend speed past the crowd and towards an alleyway near the restaurant. He turned towards the police officer and apologetically bowed. “Forgive him. He's still new to this.” He then jogged over to where Kaito was.

“Momota-kun, what are you-”

_“Kaito Flash!”_

Shuichi let out an embarrassed cry and covered his eyes, forbidding himself from seeing that piece of heaven he accidentally saw weeks ago. Once all the light had died down, Shuichi uncovered his eyes to see what Kaito had changed into. He was quite confused at the result.

“Momota-kun? Wh-”

“Don't worry Shuichi, I got this.” Kaito assured as he went on to sprint towards the back door of the restaurant, leaving Shuichi in the dust and stunned till his senses returned.

“Ah! Wait a minute Momota-kun!” Unfortunately Kaito was already out of earshot, leaving Shuichi no choice but to run towards and enter through the front entrance.

Meanwhile inside the restaurant, customers sat in booths and staff stood around terrified, leaving bowls of ramen untouched and going cold, as they watched what was going down. Sat at the counter that peeked into the kitchen, one of them devouring bowls upon bowls of ramen, were two Kuma Klaw monsters. One of them, doing all the eating, was a feminine looking figure with pitch black eyes, sharp fangs, and a huge as hell rack that had a odd looking mark over it while wearing a brown bear-like headdress that blended in with her own hair was none other than the fittingly named Breast Klaw. Next to her, looking more beastly than her whilst exasperated at her, was a towering feline-esque brute that believe it or not had an actual living snake for a tail known as Puman Klaw.

“Breast Klaw, was it really necessary to stick this place up for lunch?”

“Well yeah. If we went in normally I wouldn't get to eat this much immediately.” she replied while still eating. She then slammed her bowl down, shocking the poor scared stiff chef in the kitchen. “Oi! Get me some more noodles will ya! Also less vegetables and more meat!”

“Y-yes ma'am!”

Breast Klaw then dug into the first, second, third, and fourth bowls of ramen the cook had immediately put out while Puman Klaw sighed.

In the kitchen one of the other scared stiff employees fearfully stirred broth due to their life depending on it. They jumped when they felt a hand on their shoulder.

“Pssst. Leave this one to me.”

Breast Klaw continued devouring her massive lunch (even taking an actual bite out of one of the bowls) when another bowl was placed in front of her.

“Here, this one's _extra_ ‘special’.” the cook commented with a grin, pushing the lit TNT candle-filled noodles towards her.

“Aw thanks!” Breast Klaw was just about to eat the whole thing only to be stopped by Puman Klaw.

“Wait just a minute, Breast Klaw.” Puman told her, a serious expression on his face.

Breast Klaw looked at him confused.

The cook’s mouth worried into a thin line.

Puman Klaw sternly looked at her.

He then grabbed a bottle of soy sauce and poured a few drops into the broth.

“Why don't you try some soy sauce? It'll add a real kick to the flavor.”

“Oh ok, thanks.”

The cook let out a breath of relief, now looking forward to what happens next.

Breast Klaw licked her lips once she slurped up all of the noodles. “Damn that was good! What kinda soup was that?”

“That would be the ‘Dynamite Special’.”

“Oh the Dynamite- Wait what-”

_BOOM!_

A cloud of smoke and blasts of fire erupted from Breast Klaw’s mouth, knocking her out of her seat. Puman Klaw jumped out of his and towards his comrade, holding her in his arms as trails of smoke came out of her sooty black mouth with her tongue lolled to the side. “You bastard! What the hell did you do to Breast Klaw!?”

The chef grinned, looking up to gaze at him with lavender eyes. “Nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you.”

He pulled out two cleavers, spinning one in each hand, before throwing them into Puman Klaw’s shoulders.

“GAH!” Puman Klaw cried out in pain, falling to the floor and dropping Breast Klaw as he reeled from the attack.

Kaito jumped over the counter into the middle of the restaurant and cried out to everyone: “Go! Run! Get the hell out while you still can!”

They all heeded his warning, knocking over tables as they all scurried to freedom. Shuichi repeatedly kept bumping into people as he tried to make his way inside, apologizing as he did. Once most of them were all out, the rest too frightened to leave choosing to hide behind and under overturned furniture, and Shuichi was completely inside he watched as Puman Klaw ripped the cleavers out of his shoulders and threw them at Kaito, making him jump out of the way and leave the knives imbedded into the countertop.

Breast Klaw shakingly sat up, holding her stomach while her mouth was still burning. “You bastard… You think this is a joke!? Let me show you what happens to funny guys like you!”

The mark above her chest trembled and opened up, revealing an eye that once it glowed caused another fanged mouth to appear just right under her bust, stretching tall and wide to show off an extremely long tongue that she tried to hit Kaito with.

Kaito managed to avoid her attacks by running and dodging, leaving large holes in the walls. As he was running he noticed Shuichi was in the line of fire and immediately took action.

“Shuichi! Look out!” He jumped towards the boy, grabbing him and knocking him down behind an overturned table before Breast Klaw could even hit them.

Using the table to shield them, Kaito looked down at Shuichi to check if he was ok. He did look a bit red.

“You alright, man?” Kaito asked him.

Shuichi was hugged against Kaito’s chest, his face coloring as he remembered what happened the first time he met him. He was a bit thankful (and internally disappointed) that his chef uniform was too thick for that. “Uh, yeah I'm fine.”

Satisfied with his answer, Kaito let him go and they both sat up against the table. Kaito turned around to peek over their makeshift barrier to take a look at the current situation, only to immediately duck when Puman Klaw grabbed a couple of chopsticks from one of the tables while holding one of his still bleeding shoulders and threw them at him, the utensils getting dugged into their table.

“Damn, it looks like I'm gonna need some protection for this.” Kaito remarked, already pulling out his pendant from under his clothes. “Mind looking away for a bit Shuichi?”

“Huh-”

Shuichi couldn't even finish before Kaito cried out _“Kaito Flash!”_ and watched him transform. He tried to look away, really, but his eyes were far too drawn to expanses of tanned complexion being more and more exposed to him as Kaito’s clothes splattered off. His eyes went right below his collarbone, seeing that plump, ripe chest of his completely bare in between his muscular toned arms. Shuichi gulped at the sight, beads of sweat running down his forehead, before trailing down and seeing Kaito's rock hard abs, the results of strenuous astronaut training. Shuichi then had to force the bill of his hat over his eyes before he could go even lower; the last thing he managed to peek at being that the carpet did indeed match the drapes.  

He lifted his hat when he felt Kaito had finished, only to watch as liquid metal wrapped around his form, becoming greaves and gauntlets, the fluid pouring down his shoulders and in between his legs to become the main body of the armor. It molded to every part of his body, the breast plate and leggings becoming absolute copies of his chest and thighs, while whatever was leftover brought the those two pieces together.

Soon Kaito's transformation was completed by the substance creating a helmet around his head, a visor covering his eyes but not the cocky grin on his face. “Wait right here Shuichi, I'll handle this.” Kaito then jumped over the table and into the fray, leaving Shuichi heavily blushing and sweating.

Kaito charged towards Puman Klaw, attempting to punch him, only for Puman to grab him with one hand. The armored hero wasn't deterred, choosing to once again hit him with his other arm only for it to happen again.

“You bastard,” he spoke towards Kaito as he still blocked him, blood running down his arms as his tail waved around hissing menacingly as it bared its fangs.“ _THAT SHIT HURT LIKE HELLLL!!!!”_

Puman’s tail then striked, aiming to bite Kaito with its poisonous venom, only for the armored hero to block it with his gauntlet, bringing pain to both the snake and Puman Klaw.

The Kuma Klaw monster seethed in pain as he grabbed his tail, giving Kaito a perfect opening to attack by punching him just under his chin. Once he did it he knocked the monster right to the floor. Wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, Puman Klaw was just about pounce Kaito only for Breast Klaw to beat him by wrapping her tongue around him and toss the guy through a couple of booths to pin him to a wall, much to the terror of a couple of customers who were now scurrying to other places for safety.

Kaito tried to wrestle his way out of her trap, his arms forced to his sides by Breast’s extreme appendage, but it was no use. She stalked up to him, making her way past all the destruction she caused. “That food you made was real shitty y’know? And now that I think about it I'm probably even hungrier than before.” Breast Klaw licked her fangs, drool coming down the sides of her mouth. “Because of all that, it only makes sense for me to gobble you up!”

Kaito cringed, the whole thing sounding so very gross to him. Breast Klaw pulled him towards her second mouth, stretching it wide to devour him whole, only for Kaito to prevent that by planting his feet against her fangs.

“Like… hell… you will!” he grunted out as Breast Klaw still tried to pull him in. Kaito carefully positioned his legs in different directions, so just as she was close to devouring him whole he snapped her maw shut by kicking his legs against both sides, causing her to let him go as she forcefully bit her own tongue.

“AH FUCK!” Breast Klaw screeched out, holding her chest as her other tongue still flowed out of it. Kaito landed on his feet, happy with his victory, until Puman Klaw came out of nowhere and pounced on him. Pinning him to the ground by his shoulders, Puman pulled his head up and away with a low guttural cry only to bring it down to crash into Kaito's skull. Seeing what he was planning Kaito headbutted him at the same time as well. The collision resulted in them locking their heads against each other, Puman’s forehead bleeding a small stream against Kaito’s visor that began to have cracks form in it. Kaito gritted his teeth, refusing to lose this battle. He then punched Puman Klaw in his face causing him to roll onto his back, allowing Kaito to straddle his waist and strangle him.

Still being choked, Puman Klaw grabbed his arms and crushed his gauntlets in his bare hands, proceeding to toss Kaito towards Breast Klaw.

Seeing him come at her and desiring payback, Breast Klaw grabbed him mid air with her tongue and proceeded to throw him all about in the restaurant; against the ceiling, the floor, walls, and into tipped over tables and booths people were still hiding behind. As she did all that Kaito's armor took more and more damage, cracks appearing and pieces of it falling off.

Shuichi looked over his table, terrified as all of this happened to Kaito.

“Momota-kun.” he fretted quietly, not wanting to give away his identity.

Breast Klaw then threw Kaito, letting go of him as well, into a wall near where Shuichi was. The frightened boy watched as his friend crashed into the wall, limply falling to the floor on his side. He hurriedly crawled over, turning him to his side as Kaito groaned in pain, as he looked over how badly he must've been hurt. His armor had fallen apart during Breast Klaw’s take down, a few bits of metal sticking to his bare chest while frayed pieces clung to his side hardly covering him. His helmet was destroyed as well; a large chunk having fallen out revealing half his face with cracks around where it used to be. “Momota-kun! Are you alright!?”

Kaito groaned, sitting up to be at eye level with Shuichi. “Y-yeah, I'm ok. I just have to transform again.”

Pressing the star on some bits of armor still around his neck and shouting _“Kaito Flash!”_ once more, Shuichi attempted to block out his view with his arms as whatever bits of armor Kaito had on crumbled away to completely expose him, much to his embarrassment. Unfortunately a far too “curious” side of Shuichi lowered them to behold matter splattering up Kaito’s body, having already formed boots and the lower parts of his suit, clinging so tightly that when it coated his chest he could see his nipples visibly poke through the fabric, making him gulp. Once his hair lightened and he formed a sword Kaito jumped right back into the fight.

As he charged towards Breast Klaw, he saw from the corner of his eye Puman Klaw pick up a table and throw it right at him. He jumped out the way and sat back to watch Breast Klaw take the attack, knocking her down.

“Hey old man! Watch who you're hitting will ya!”

“My bad Breast!”

With them distracted Kaito aimed his arm at Puman, the band on it flying off and turning into a boomerang-like object to hit him in the eye making the monster cry out in pain.

Holding his eye, the cat like beast ran at Kaito. The boomerang returning to his arm in its normal form, Kaito saw him coming and charged towards him, slicing across his chest with his sword. Puman Klaw winced at the feeling, grabbing the fresh wound, but once he saw Breast Klaw behind Kaito get back on her feet a idea came to him.

He grabbed Kaito once again, whirling him around before tossing him at his partner, Breast Klaw getting the idea and opening her second mouth wide. Flying through the air Kaito saw all this but refused to go along with it. Once again he threw his Kaito Boomerang, making it hit the place where he made Breast Klaw bite her tongue. She shrieked in pain, once again closing her monstrous mouth, allowing Kaito to kick her in the face when he got close enough.

Knocked to her side against the floor, Breast Klaw glared up at Kaito. “You son of a bitch!” she growled out, wrapping her tongue around his sword wielding arm, forcing him to drop his weapon in spite of the pain she felt. Kaito tried to grab it back only for her to wind even more of her tongue around his other arm, pinning the two together. Also tying together his legs (the slithering of her tongue down Kaito's back creeping him out) Breast Klaw held him up as he tried to break free.

“Hey Puman, here's your shot! Bite him!”

Puman Klaw grinned, getting on his hands and feet to shot towards Kaito, his tail up in the air baring its poisonous fangs.

Kaito wriggled in his binds, trying to get out before Puman Klaw could sink his teeth into him. As he continued to struggle he noticed that he still had his eye closed, the one he shot at. An idea immediately came to Kaito.

“Kaito Boomerang!”

“GAAAAH!” Puman Klaw cried out, Kaito's boomerang hitting him in his good eye, enraging him. “YOU BASTARD!!! TAKE THIIIIIS!!!” Once he was sure he was close enough he wrapped his tail around Kaito and sank his fangs right into his flesh.

Puman Klaw smiled, happy now that his poison had infected the nuisance that interrupted his and Breast Klaw’s lunch. He opened an eye, looking forward to watch Kaito writhe in pain.

He froze at the sight.

Kaito was absolutely fine, nothing completely wrong about him, but Breast Klaw…

She was panting heavily, looking very pale and sweating a lot too. She then fell, her tongue unwinding around Kaito to show off two punctured holes in it.

“BREAST KLAW!!!”

He grabbed her before she could hit the floor.

“Don't worry Breast Klaw! I'll take you to Doctor Kuma and she'll fix you up good.”

Breast Klaw couldn't say anything at all to him, only managing to nod weakly.

A portal then appeared behind the two, Puman Klaw lifting Breast Klaw into his arms and stepping inside it. Before they completely left Puman turned around and glared at Kaito.

“Next time I'll make sure you pay for this.”

The portal then disappeared, taking the two Kuma Klaw monsters with it, while Kaito finally let out a deep breath, his boomerang returning to his arm and changing back into the band wrapped around it.

As soon as they left people all around the restaurant peeked over makeshift protective barriers to see if the battle was truly over. Shuichi sighed in relief, getting up and going towards Kaito only to get shoved to the side by a couple of survivors.

“Thank you so much sir! You saved us all!” cheered a customer as she looked at Kaito with grateful eyes.

“You saved my life! Thank you!”

“I'm always so scared whenever those two stick up a place so I hardly go out eat. Now with you around I can eat out as much as I want! Thank you kind sir!”

“Oh, uh it's no problem.” Kaito tried to assure them only for them to continue praising him. Soon even more patrons and employees crowded around Kaito, pushing poor Shuichi all over the place.

“Tell me mister, what's your name?”

“My name?” Kaito scratched the back of his head but as soon as he felt a surge a confidence he smashed his fists together and grinned. “I'm- ahem! I'm the man that makes the impossible possible, Stellar Kaito! I will change your life!”

As he stood behind Kaito while the crowd surrounded him Shuichi smiled, feeling a bit of pride welling up in him. But then something caught his sight.

There was a tear in the back of Kaito’s suit, just in the small of his back, showing his bare skin.

Shuichi figured it probably came from the fight and was just going to ignore it-

Until he saw the rip in the fabric actually get bigger, along with two smaller holes blossoming right next to it, starting to expose the crack of his behind.

The poor detective sweated, blushing just as well, as he racked his brain for information from the Airborne Element Solidifier’s files on what this meant.

His eyes widened in panic once he figured out the answer.

Shuichi dashed towards Kaito, taking his uniform jacket off at the same time, and wrapped it around his waist much to his confusion.

“Uh Shuichi, what are you-”

“Sorry Mo- eh, Kaito- but we have to go.”

“But-”

“Now!”

Shuichi ran towards the kitchen, dragging Kaito by his sleeves tied around him, and exited through the back door and into the alleyway.

“That was a close one.” he gasped out, his heart rapidly pounding from exertion.

“So Shuichi, mind explaining to me what that was all about?” Kaito asked as he untied the other boy’s jacket from around himself, handing it back.

Shuichi's heart then started pound because of something else.

“Uh, M-Momota-kun,” he stuttered out, his face reddening even more as he pulled his hat down. “You may want to keep that on-”

“-Ah don't be silly Shuichi, it's your jacket why would I need to wear it?” Kaito tossed his jacket back to him, grinning with his eyes closed as he placed his hands on his hips.

Kaito’s eyes then opened up, perplexed from what he was feeling. His hip felt too smooth, a bit bare even, and his fingers felt like they were skirting the line between fabric and bare flesh. Come to think of it he was also feeling kind of drafty too.

He looked down to himself.

Kaito then cried out in panic and embarrassment.

“W-What the hell!?”

There were holes just about everywhere in his outfit, the suit itself being held together by mere strings at this point. The top part was in tatters, ripped threads straining to hold in those perky pecs of his. Kaito's form gradually became more and more revealing as he looked down to see that there was a great big tear on one side of his body, exposing half of his stomach and an entire hip, and on the other, just where his waist and legs met, that a had a slightly smaller opening as well, both holes threatening to meet in the middle and expose a bit more than some hair down there.

Kaito covered himself with his hands, a couple of his fingers peeking out as his gloves also deteriorated, while blushing in embarrassment. “Shuichi what the fuck is all this!?”

Shuichi completely blocked him from his view as he pulled his hat down even more as he prepared his explanation, giving his jacket back to Kaito who immediately took it. “W-well this is actually a normal side effect of the Solidifier.” he started, his face completely red. “Whenever you flash it burns a certain amount of energy, which if you run out from overusing your power too much,” he gestured towards Kaito’s appearance, “t-this happens and your ability to transform will be shut off, rendering you powerless.”

“Well how do I go back to normal!?” Kaito demanded as he covered himself even more as the holes grew bigger, making him squeeze his chest together which Shuichi saw when he made the mistake of raising his hat up a bit.

“It's quite easy. The energy is based on caloric intake so all you need to do is recover it by eating a lot.”

“Oh so just like that?” Kaito relaxed.

Shuichi nodded. “Wait right here, I'll bring the car around and I'll take you somewhere to eat,ok?”

As soon as Kaito nodded in agreement the detective ran out of the alleyway and into the streets, leaving the astronaut in training all alone. Kaito waited for him, even hiding on the side of dumpster to hide himself from any passersby as his suit kept on dissipating. He was relieved when he saw Shuichi drive up on the other end and immediately hurried into the car. Once he sat inside completely he noticed in the side mirror that his hair was returning to its normal color in an ombre like effect.

“So, where’re we going?” Kaito asked as they drove off.

“There's a fast food place just near here. I figured I could order from the drive through. That way we could avoid people asking-” he looked towards Kaito, just in time to see some threads over his chest snap apart, “... questions.”

“Alright, sounds good to me.”

As he kept on driving Shuichi kept looking back and forth between the road and Kaito. Everytime he looked over he watched his suit continue to fall apart, nearly crashing the car when a new hole opened up on Kaito’s chest and exposed a nipple to him. Shuichi made a mental note to buy a drink for himself.

Once they arrived Shuichi rolled up near the menu, putting his tinted windows halfway down to allow Kaito to see it.

“Anything you want?”

“Mmm, I'm still thinking it over, I kinda don't feel all that hungry. Are you sure you're ok paying?”

Shuichi nodded, rummaging through his wallet. “Its ok I can use my KIS card and write it off as a business expense.”

“Really? I didn't know police agencies had stuff like that.”

“Well no, not really, but KIS is different. We're funded by a very wealthy benefactor to work with police to handle Kuma Klaw’s crimes. In fact he's even an alumnae of the original Hope’s Peak.”

“Oh really,” a mischievous smile spread across Kaito's face, his order forming in his mind, “well in that case…”

The spaceman ended up ordering a TON of food, requesting altogether a dozen hamburgers and cheeseburgers alike, a couple of shakes in Neapolitan flavors, a soda somewhere along the way, a couple of fries, and at least two different ice creams. Shuichi gulped and shyly ordered an iced tea and a salad, slightly embarrassed by Kaito’s order but refusing to say anything about it. Besides the man did burn a lot of energy in that fight so he deserved a reward like this.

Shuichi payed for and retrieved all the food, still keeping the window halfway open to avoid the employees seeing Kaito in his current state, and soon drove off as Kaito immediately digged into his meal.

The detective parked in a slightly empty parking lot away from the restaurant, having barely even opened the salad dressing packet while Kaito was already on his seventh or eighth burger, placing fries in between the bun and patty before devouring it. Shuichi calmy ate as Kaito gobbled down his meal, taking a _looooong_ sip from his tea everytime he looked at his form. While his costume was still in pieces the food seemed to be doing its job and the outfit was no longer destroying itself much to his relief.

Kaito let out a loud belch, happily patting his full stomach. “Woo,I feel much better now,” he grinned, already placing a hand on the star on his choker. “I think I can transform back to normal.

_“Kaito Flash!”_

Shuichi nearly choked on his meal as he watched Kaito transform again, chugging down his drink to ease his throat. Soon Kaito was back to his original form, his galaxy inseam printed jacket for his Hope’s Peak uniform slightly shimmering in the light. He stretched a bit in his seat before turning towards his sidekick. “Thanks again for helping me back there, Shuichi.”

“I-it's nothing.” He looked away from Kaito, the brilliance of his smile being too much for him.

“Are you kidding? If it wasn't for you all those people in there would've gotten one hell of an unintentional ‘Kaito Flash’. How'd you even know about all that stuff?”

“Well it was just in the Solidifier’s file. I read it a bit more sometime after I gave it to you.”

“Really? Is there any more stuff I should be worried about when using it? Like is there anything else that'll do… ‘that’ to me?”

Shuichi put his hand to his mouth, deep in thought as he tried to come up with anymore of the device’s weaknesses.

“Well there's also the removal of air. Since its powered by air molecules if you were to be placed somewhere without it'll neutralize your transformations or cancel them halfway, leaving you defenseless and open to attack.”

“Really, huh? Guess I won't be taking this when I head to space then.” Kaito quipped as he held the pendant between his fingers. Then a thought came to him. “Hey Shuichi, why did you give this to me in the first place?”

“Well it was because Director Kirigiri told me to. He said that if you had it we could really fight back against Kuma Klaw.”

“True, but _why_ me? Why not anyone else? Hell, why not even you?”

Shuichi flushed when he asked that. Kaito wasn't sure why till the image of an embarrassed Shuichi attempting to cover himself while flashing ran through his head. He coughed in an attempt to clear the awkward tension. “Just, why me specifically?”

The detective looked down, his hat hiding half of his face. “I'm… honestly not sure myself. I was just following orders so I didn't feel the need to ask. Sorry.”

“Nah it's ok, you don't gotta apologize for it.” assured Kaito as he patted his shoulder. An idea then came to him. “But hey if we're both in the dark about this why don't we just ask Kirigiri ourselves?”

“Huh?”

“Yeah let's just drive up to KIS and you can introduce me to the guy and I'll ask him. That sound ok to you?”

“Well I guess we still have time before class.” Shuichi mulled over it. “Alright, I'll take you to KIS headquarters.”

“Great! Thanks Shuichi!” Kaito wrapped his arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer towards him. All it took was one look down his shirt to dust his cheeks pink.

“Well let's go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shit you not Breast Claw is an actual Cutie Honey monster. Same for Puman Claw too. I went with the powers of the CHU version because I felt they were more fitting because the original one's power was a little too... "grabby".


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoma kept his hands in his pockets, walking through the streets, passing people by as he went on. He usually went this way during lunch to feed strays but today he was feeling more listless than usual, continuing to move as his head became filled with thoughts.

He hadn't intended on living this long, but life always finds a way doesn't it. Though even if Neo Hope’s Peak staff had managed to get him out of prison for a few years he still couldn't enjoy his time, especially with Death Row looming over his head. He couldn't even understand why they even bothered with him; Headmaster Munakata didn't exactly seem to be as sympathetic as he heard the previous headmaster was, yet he didn't protest him attending the school.

The former tennis player shook his head. It didn't matter what interventions took place, in a couple of years he’ll be as good as dead… provided he doesn't end himself earlier. Maybe if he was lucky he could rejoin his loved ones in the afterlife, but even that seemed to good for him.

Ryoma kept walking, turning a corner to head into an alleyway, as a tall dark shadow stretched across the walls.

* * *

The doors moved aside once Kaito and Shuichi were near it, opening up to let them inside the building. As they walked in Kaito looked around at its inner surroundings. It was crisp clean and white, much like the outside only with smooth tiles instead of brick. The entire lobby had a minimalist look to it all, with a square shaped fountain sitting in the middle of the room with coffee tables and couches on all sides. Just behind the fountain was another pair of doors, though the glass on them was a thick opaque pattern that blurred the other side from their vision, and it had a card reader to the side with a small screen above it and a small unlit light between.

Shuichi went towards it and swiped his ID, his name and other information appearing as he pulled his hat up in time as a bright light scanned across his face.

 **“Facial Recognition Completed. Now Performing Voice Recognition.”** the device spoke.

“Shuichi Saihara.” The light on it flashed green… before momentarily flashing red.

“Ahh!”

Shuichi heard Kaito screamed, turning to see the cause; a machine gun came out above the door aimed at Kaito, making Shuichi hurriedly press a button on the screen. “And guest!”

The light went from red to green, the machine gun receding into its hiding place as the doors open.

“Sorry about that,” Shuichi apologized as they stepped in, Kaito still a bit freaked out. “I usually don't bring anyone else with me here so I kinda forgot the protocol back there.”

“Ah, d-don't worry it's fine.” Kaito assured him. “But is that really necessary?”

Shuichi pulled his hat down as they walked inside, stepping away from the tiled lobby and into the gray carpeted office area. “I'm afraid so. When Togami, KIS’s benefactor, designed this place, he along with the original founding members wanted the agency to be foolproof against any Kuma Klaw attack. That's just one way to deal with infiltrators.”

“Huh, you don't say.” Kaito watched people hurry about, either carrying around papers that needed signing or sitting down at desks answering calls, as he and Shuichi headed towards one of the elevators at the end of the room.

Looking up, Kaito saw windows into other floors flanked around the clear glass elevators, more people in them bustling about. Eventually he and Shuichi were at them, Shuichi pressing a button to go up. Once one came down and opened up, they stepped inside and went up to the top floor.

“You've sure got a lot of people working here.” Kaito commented as he looked down through the glass, “how haven't you kicked Kuma Klaw's ass yet?”

“It's a little more complicated than that. Kuma Klaw is a pretty large organization, one that commits a lot of crimes, both big and small. While we were dealing with today's incident there was probably five to ten more similar to it happening at the same time.”

“Holy shit! They got you KIS guys really stretched thin then huh?”

Shuichi lowered his hat. “Yeah. Most of the time they just sent out Kombantants to do their dirty work but other times we have to deal with their high level monsters.”

The elevator then stopped, though it wasn't the floor they were supposed to be going to.

“Needless to say it's-”

“Ah, Saihara-kun!”

Shuichi and Kaito turned to see who had  interrupted them. Stepping into the elevator was a woman; she had dark skin with big blue eyes, her hair pulled into a curly ponytail, and she was wearing athletic gear too.

“Oh, hello Asahina-san.” Shuichi greeted, bowing down.

“Real surprised to see you here Saihara-kun.” she commented, also getting a look at Kaito. “Usually you're never in the office at this time, plus you only bring friends over once in a blue moon. Mind introducing us?”

Stood right up, nodding in agreement. “Ah, yes. Asahina-san this is-”

“-Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! The Super High School Level Astronaut.” Kaito cut off Shuichi as he went to shake her hand.

“Nice to meet you Momota-kun,” she greeted as she shook his hand. “I'm Aoi Asahina, former Super High School Level Swimmer and an exercise and martial arts instructor of KIS.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yup. I whip all the recruits into prime, fighting shape against Kuma Klaw. Well almost all of them.” she pouted while looking directly at Shuichi, who was currently blocking her from view with his hat as an embarrassed blush bloomed on his face.

“What's the matter Shuichi? You slacking?” Kaito teases.

“Well I-”

“-Please, I wish it was that. Cuz then he'd at least be training. I've been trying to get this one to build some muscle ever since he's joined but he just refuses to go to training. Now Kuma Klaw will just snap the poor thing like a twig.” Asahina emphasized her point by pinching his thin arm, embarrassing the poor boy even more.

“I-I’ve told you before Asahina-san, I'm not one for exercise-”

“-Aw come on, you could at least come to my fighting demonstrations. Even Kyouko-chan goes to them. You know you can't fight back with just a taser alone.”

“She's right Shuichi, you've got to at least know how to throw a punch if you're going up against Kuma Klaw.” Kaito agreed while Shuichi died inside.

As Asahina and Kaito continued to fuss over him, the God Angie always spoke of seemed to have decided to take pity on poor Shuichi, and thus opened the elevator doors to the floor KIS’s director was on.

“Oh uh sorry Asahina-san, but Momota-kun and I have something to do right now.” Shuichi hurriedly excused himself as he pulled Kaito along with him and stepped out.

“But-”

“-See ya.” Shuichi fastly walked away before the elevator doors could close, making Asahina pout once again. “Kyouko-chan really should pound some manners into that boy.”

Meanwhile Shuichi and Kaito headed towards the director, passing cubicles along the way, as Kaito remained on the same subject. “Seriously Shuichi, you should consider getting into shape. As an astronaut I've trained everyday, so I know all about how important fitness can be.”

Shuichi groaned. “Yeah I know, I'm still not interested. Plus I'd feel kind of silly if I had to workout with other people.”

“Well if that's the case we can train together.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah. I usually train at night to keep myself nice and strong and I was just thinking I could use someone to spot me. Plus you already know me so it'll be easier to work out. What'd you think?”

Shuichi thought it over. On one hand he'd probably make himself look like a total fool in front of Kaito, collapsing from doing one push up alone and running out breath immediately after having barely run a yard. On the other he’d be spending more time with Kaito, who would be flexing his muscles the whole time, panting for air while exerting himself, becoming so sweaty his shirt sticks to his chest and becomes translucent-

“I think I could do that.” Shuichi agreed, the thought of Kaito pulling up the hem of his shirt to wipe away sweat from his forehead marinating in his mind.

Kaito grinned, slamming his fists together. “Then it's settled. Tonight we'll start training together.”

Shuichi smiled, finally feeling life was going his way.

“You look really thirsty Saihara-kun.”

Nevermind.

“What!?” Shuichi turned away, surprising Kaito with his outburst, to see who had said that. Standing in front of them was a girl who looked to be about their age, wearing a dark teal hoodie and pink cat themed backpack.

“I said you looked thirsty; your lips are very dry. Why don't you have a drink.” the girl gestured towards a water cooler against a wall.

“Oh Nanami-san, that's what you meant.” Shuichi nervously laughed, grabbing a cup and pouring a drink out for himself, immediately taking a sip to hide his frown while his heart still continued to pound.

“Oh do you work for KIS too?” Kaito asked. Nanami nodded in response.

“Yeah I'm Chiaki Nanami, I'm in charge of security.”

“Nice to meet you, I'm Kaito Momota.” Kaito greeted as he was about to shake her hand, making Shuichi put down his drink.

“Ah Momota-kun, wait-”

Kaito's hand phased right through her arm.

Silence spread between them.

Kaito then screamed.

 _“GHOOOST!”_ he cried out, grabbing onto Shuichi in fear.

“M-Momota-kun! Calm down!” Shuichi tried to ease him but to no avail. Now he was blushing for two reasons; 1. embarrassment from Kaito making a scene, causing people to look above and around their cubicles to see what was going on, and 2. his face was once again in Kaito's chest.

“S-Screw spirits! I'm not afraid!” Kaito claimed in fear, holding Shuichi even closer.

“Momota-kun calm down, please! She's not a ghost, it's just a projection.”

Kaito stopped screaming. “What?”

Shuichi (reluctantly) pulled away from Kaito, placing his hands on his chest (for the purpose of comforting Kaito of course) and looked him in the eye. “Nanami-san is just projecting herself, like a hologram. She's an AI after all.”

“Huh?”

“It's true.” Nanami confirmed, holding a finger up as she went on to explain. “I was created by my father, the Super High School Level Programmer from the original Hope's Peak. I was implemented into the security database of KIS to help keep Kuma Klaw out. Also whenever I feel like being face to face with someone I just project myself through some special cameras installed around the building, like that one for instance.” She pointed up towards the ceiling, showing Kaito a small black camera on it.

“Oh so that's just it. Haha, my bad.” he laughed it off, as if he hadn't been trembling with fear.

“Mm hm. Oh by the way Saihara-kun,” she turned to Shuichi, “Kirigiri-san wants to speak with you.”

“Oh really? About what?”

“I don't know, something about a Kuma Klaw attack at a restaurant from earlier today. Well see ya.”

And just like that Nanami pixelated out of existence, leaving Shuichi to fret about how Kirigiri knew and felt about the incident from earlier.

“An AI, huh?” Kaito commented as they continued walking, unaware of Shuichi's worrying. “Damn Nanami’s dad must really be the best of the best of he could do something like that. Does he work for KIS too?”

That took Shuichi out of his thoughts, though not changing his attitude. “Ah, no, he’s… he doesn't.” he got out, a tense look on his face. “B-By the way Nanami-san’s father is a bit of a touchy subject for her, so try not to bring it up.”

Kaito was confused, but from seeing how Shuichi was acting he decided not to ask more about it.

They soon got to an area of cubicles, a door just at the end between them. Shuichi was still planning to go to the director’s office until the corner of his eye caught sight of something through the windows that showed inside the kitchenette on the side.

“Hold on a second Momota-kun, I have to do something first. Wait here.” Shuichi then went towards there, leaving Kaito alone.

Watching him go, Kaito became curious and wanted to know what the deal was. He headed towards the door to the small room, leaning against it as he tried to look inside.

“...to the reports of one of the police officers, you, along with a friend, were at the scene around the time it had happened.” a soft feminine voice had spoke. Kaito leaned in a bit more to see who was talking. He saw Shuichi along with someone else. They were facing away, making themselves a cup of coffee, as they continued to talk to Shuichi, who was looking down. From what he could see they had long lavender hair tied in a low ponytail while wearing a button up and slacks, a holster wrapped around their chest, and gloves on their hands.

“Y-Yes.”

“Also at this time witnesses reported that someone single handedly fought against these Kuma Klaw monsters, defeating one which caused them both to retreat.”

“Y-Yes, that's also true.”

“Some witnesses also claimed that multiple people had worked to take them down: one had attempted to subdue one of the monsters while two others had fought the two of them one at a time.”

“I-I supposed it looks that way.”

“But other witnesses claimed it was all the same person.”

“Well I-”

“Also,” they paused, silently demanding him to look up. “All the witnesses say that someone, who they had described had your appearance, had exited the building with this so called ‘Stellar Kaito’. So what I want to know is,” they turned around, revealing to be a serious faced woman, “just who is this person.”

Shuichi gulped, pulling his hat down. “I'm sorry Kirigiri-san, but-”

“Shuichi!” Kaito bursted in, walking towards the two. “Why didn't you tell me you were talking to Kirigiri? That was the whole point of us coming here.”

“Wha- No, wait Momota-” Shuichi stuttered out but it was too late.

“Nice to meet you Kirigiri, I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars. Though you pretty much know that already.”

Kirigiri looked at him. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah I know probably should've introduced myself sooner but I was a little busy, getting settled into a new school and all. But I'm here now, and I want to ask you something. Why did you want me to have this?”

Kaito pulled his shirt down, showing the Solidifier, making Shuichi bite his lip for two reasons again. Kirigiri looked closer. “A necklace?”

“Not just any necklace, the, uh, um- Shuichi what is it called again?”

“Momota-kun-”

“-No wait I think I've got it: the Solidifer!”

“Solidifier.”

“Yeah that. Why did you want me to have this? I mean what was so special about me that you ordered Shuichi go all the way over to my place to give this to me? That's a three hour long drive you know?”

Kirigiri’s face darken. “What?”

Kaito felt icy cold as she grimaced, the only comfort he could feel was from Shuichi placing a hand on his shoulder. “Momota-kun,” he whispered, “this is my mentor Kyouko Kirigiri, senior detective of KIS. She's the daughter of the director, Jin Kirigiri, and she wasn't supposed to know about any of this until after we talked to him.”

Kaito gulped. Well shit.

“Saihara-kun, what did my father tell you to do?”

Shuichi gulped, bowing his head down. “I'm sorry Kirigiri-san but the director strictly ordered me to-”

“Enough.” Kirigiri stopped him. She then took a sip of her coffee, calming down. She then sighed. “Very well then. I shall accompany you to this impromptu meeting of yours with the director.”

Once finishing her coffee, Kirigiri stepped out of the room, leaving the two stunned boys behind.

Kaito coughed to break the tension. “Uh did I do something-”

“No, no, it isn't your fault Momota-kun.” Shuichi assured him. “Kirigiri-san just has a... tense relationship with her father.”

“Oh, I see.” Kaito scratched the back of his head.

Silence permeated throughout the room.

“We should go now.”

“Oh yeah we should.”

Barely a few feet from the director’s office, they could already hear what sounded like fight. And by fight it was mostly Kirigiri yelling.

“... killed, now you want to send my protege to a early grave, too?”

“Kyouko, please, he wasn't in any danger at all-”

“-At all? KIS forces may be stretched thin, but you still didn't have to send Saihara-kun all alone _and_ at the same time Kuma Klaw was holding hostages!”

“But Kyouko, I-”

“-And all for what? To deliver some jewelry? That was the best excuse you could come up with?”

“Kyouko, please, I'm sure your old man had a good enough reason to-”

“-Don't defend him! Especially when this is putting Hope's Peak students in danger! Again!”

“Please, Kyouko just listen-”

“-No!” That silenced all the voices in the room. Kirigiri sighed. “Fine I will listen to whatever convoluted reason you had for all this. Besides, Saihara-kun and Momota-kun have been waiting long enough.”

The door opened, Kaito and Shuichi immediately straightening themselves out to not look like they had been eavesdropping, despite it already being known. They stepped inside, seeing Kirigiri and surprisingly Kizakura sitting on a couch at the end of the room.

“Kizakura? What are you doing here?”

The talent scout shrugged. “Eh, I was just meeting with my old friend for lunch till Kyouko stepped in. Go ahead, feel free to sit.”

Shuichi and Kaito sat down in the armchairs in front of the desk, none other than Jin Kirigiri sitting there.

“Hello Momota-kun,” he greeted him. “It's an honor to finally meet you in person.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Jin then sighed.

“Very well then, I'm sure you two have questions for me and I am more than willing to answer.”

“Well alright,” began Kaito. “I want know why, of all people, did you pick me to use the, uh, thing?”

“Well it was simple enough. You seemed to be the right person to use it. According to your files you're quite intelligent and logical, you're even skilled in survival training.”

Kaito smiled, rubbing the back of his head as he was praised. “Ah well, it's nothing really, when you're studying to be an astronaut you've gotta be able to handle any situation.”

“True, plus this along with your athletic skills makes you ideal for physically fighting against foes like Kuma Klaw.”

“Oh, yeah that sounds about right.” Kaito agreed, thinking back to the fights he was in.

“Also wielding the Airborne Element Solidifier requires a strong imagination to activate it, so you were the prime candidate to use it.”

Hearing that, Shuichi thought about Kaito's fight from earlier, how he had taken down the Kuma Klaw monsters. “That seems valid.” he agreed.

Kirigiri turned her eyes towards her father, lowering them in suspicion. “If that's the case, why did you specifically wanted Momota-kun to use this if that's the skills you wanted in someone. Also how exactly does this so called Solidifier work?”

Jin gulped, nervous under his daughter’s glare, but he persevered nonetheless. “Well I gave Saihara-kun the file all about that,” he looked towards the boy, the young detective shaking his head refusing to be involved in his family problems, “so I'm sure he could give it to you. As for why I specifically chose Momota-kun to use it, it's because-”

Multiple ringings went off.

Kirigiri and Shuichi each pulled out their phones, checking what was wrong. Once they saw what it was they immediately hurried out of the room.

“Wha- Hey! What's going on?” Kaito asked, getting out of his seat.

Shuichi stopped at the door while Kirigiri hurried out, turning to face Kaito. “It's a Kuma Klaw alert, something must have happened.” He then ran out of the room.

“Hey! Wait for me too!” Kaito followed after him, leaving Jin and Kizakura alone.

Jin leaned back in his chair and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, Kizakura gazing at him under the tip of his hat.

“So, were you gonna tell the whole story or were just gonna keep making stuff up as you went along?”

Jin looked at him and sighed. “I think you already know the answer to that.”

Kizakura stood up, unable to look at the former Hope's Peak headmaster. “Well if that's best story you could come up with Kyouko will have found out the real one this time tomorrow.”

“You're probably right, but still I can't let him know the truth.” Jin leaned forward, his arms on his desk as he clasped his hands together, his head down in shame. “The original Hope's Peak made a lot of mistakes, and I allowed all of them to happen. This was the only one I managed to fix.”

Kizakura grabbed his flask, downing it as he tried to drown long buried secrets. “And so there goes another part of the Kamukura Project,” he took another swig, “lost to time like the rest of it.”

The director nodded. “I'm afraid so.”

* * *

_“Yo there KIS! It's me Batter Klaw, coming to you live and personal!”_

Playing on all the TV screens in the building was a live stream from yet another Kuma Klaw underling. Standing by to watch it in one area was the three of them surrounded by other KIS officers. Kirigiri gazed at the feed pensively, while Shuichi and Kaito looked on anxiously and infuriated.

 _“So as you all definitely know, Siren Klaw’s gig was a big fiasco for us.”_ Batter Klaw said as he stroked his beard. “ _How a hostage extortion went so South is beyond me, but anyway that not what I'm here to talk about.”_ He then grinned hideously, grabbing the camera and moving it to a different direction of his filming area.

Shuichi gasped. Kaito glared.

“Hoshi-kun!”

There on the screen was Ryoma, tied up by chains to a chair, his eyes closed as a stream of blood dripped down his face.

 _“Ta-da! That's right asshats! Ol’ Batter Klaw here has managed to snatch himself a Neo Hope’s Peak student!”_ Batter cackled. Everyone in the room gazed at the screen tensely, Kaito gripping his fist wishing he could punch the smirk off the monster's face.

 _“So now as my selling price, I'd say uh,”_ he moved towards Ryoma, turning his face towards himself as he judged how much he'd be worth. _“Let's see. Member of Neo Hope's Peak very first class, times athletic type, plus fifteen, carry the one- 60 billion yen!”_

“60 billion!” Kaito yelled out enraged, practically about to punch the TV only for Shuichi to pull him back by his arm.

 _“Yep, 60 billion! That's as much as I'm willing to go. Though don't let that stop you from considering adding a bit more of you really want Whathisface here to come back safe and sound.”_ Batter assured, patting Ryoma's unconscious face. _“Anyway bring the money to Tetsugakudo Park, specifically at the tennis courts. See ya then!”_

The transmission cut off, everyone in the room gazing tensely at a blank screen.

“Kirigiri-san, what should our next move be?” an officer asked her, everyone turning to hear her answer.

She closed her eyes, thinking of a plan of action. “I'd say we dispatch officers to the park at the location he suggested. We'll have the place surrounded and-”

“Nonsense! Just leave it to me!” Kaito offered, pounding his fists together.

Kirigiri turned to him. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, I've fought some of these Kuma Klaw guys before, I can definitely handle this one.”

“It's true,” Shuichi agreed, stepping towards his mentor, “I've seen it firsthand. Momota-kun is the only one strong enough to fight him.”

Kirigiri looked at the two, a hand to her chin as she thought it over. “As much as I believe you Saihara-kun, I'm not quite convinced.”

“What! Why not-” Kirigiri cut Kaito off with her next statement.

“Besides I'm not comfortable with letting someone as young and untrained as you are go in on this mission, a very delicate one at that, alone.”

“But Kirigiri-san-”

“Then just let me go.”

Both detectives turned to Kaito. “Huh?”

“Come on I'll prove it to you. I can totally take this Butter Klaw or whatever guy down easily. This'll be nothing but a cakewalk. Shuichi can vouch for me.”

Shuichi tensed up, being depended by Kaito to convince Kirigiri to allow him to come, and nervously looked towards his mentor. Kirigiri gazed at her protege, immediately noting every action of his no matter how small. Shuichi took a deep breath and pulled his hat up, knowing that he couldn't let Kaito down, and looked her right in the eye.

“Please trust me on this Kirigiri-san,” he started, “he may not seem like much, but Momota-kun is really what we need right now. I was right there with him at Saikoro, he can definitely fight back for us. He knows what he's capable of and can change the situation to suit him. You can definitely use him on your side.”

Kirigiri looked at him and sighed.

“Very well then.” Kirigiri flipped her hair, turning to face Kaito. “Momota-kun you can come along with us. But just know I'll still have the perimeter surrounded for your safety.”

Kaito grinned and gave her a thumbs up. “Alright let's go then!”

Everyone started to file out of the room, on their way to make preparations for the hostage situation, Shuichi and Kaito trailing behind Kirigiri.

“By the way Saihara-kun.” The senior detective looked over her shoulder to speak to him. “I'm quite interested in how this so called 'Solidifier' works. Would you mind giving me the files?”

* * *

 

 

Batter Klaw was waiting.

He stood on top of the shelter roof with Ryoma, still chained up, by his side as he waited for his demands to be met.

“Man I wonder how Sister Mukuro-sama and Kuma Junko-sama will reward me for this?” Batter wondered out loud to himself. “I'll probably get a promotion, with even more Kombantants at my disposal. Better yet Junko-sama will probably promote me to the same level as Mukuro-sama.”

“I doubt it.”

Batter Klaw looked down, annoyance across his face as he glared down at his hostage. Ryoma was undisturbed, even as his captor grabbed his chain and pulled him up by it to be at face level.

“The fuck you just say asshole.”

Ryoma looked up at him. “I said that I doubt it. There's no way anyone, not even Hope's Peak itself, will shell out cash for someone like me.”

The monster grimaced. “And why the hell not!?”

“It's simple: I'm a criminal. Just a year before I was even scouted I was on Death Row for murdering an entire mafia syndicate. It was only through some pulled strings I was allowed to attend the school.”

Batter looked at him confused. Then a grin spread across his face and he erupted with laughter. “Ahaha, that's a good one! You really had me going there!”

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“Listen kid, you aren't exactly the first, and God forbid the ‘last’, criminal to attend that shit hole of a school. Fuck there was even a Super High School Level Yakuza at one point!”

Ryoma frowned. “What's your point?”

Batter wiped away mirthful tears and held Ryoma closer to himself, grinning crazily as they were face to face.

“Point is the only thing Hope's Peak has given a rat's ass about, and always will, is talent. Anything aside from that is unimportant in their eyes. So no matter what, hell you could've even blown up an entire country for all I care, Hope's Peak will be right there ready to shake your blood soaked hands and offer you admission.” He pulled Ryoma away, taking satisfaction at how dark his face had become. “Am I right?”

Seeing his words had silenced his hostage Batter put him down and continued to wait.

“Now you just sit back, relax, and try not to struggle when I threaten to slit your thro- AHG!”

Batter held his eye, having gotten hit by something, and looked around the area to see what could've done it. “The fuck!? Who's there!?”

He was promptly answered by another attack to his remaining good eye. Screaming in pain, Batter didn't notice till it was too late that someone had jumped behind him and grabbed Ryoma and flew off away from him. Once his eyes no longer stung he once again tried to see who was attacking him.

“You!”

Standing there on the court, his face covered by a visor upon his head and wearing tight shorts and a yellow tank top hanging loosely enough to expose his muscular cleavage, was a man. Behind that man was none other than his now former hostage, still remaining despondent.

Holding up a racket and bouncing a ball, Kaito lifted up his visor and looked right up at Batter.

“Surprised, aren't you Kuma Klaw?”

“What!? Who the hell are you!?”

Kaito grinned.

“Well finally! I've been waiting for someone to ask that all day.

Sometimes, I'm a mischievous chef.

Other times, I'm a knight in gleaming white armor.

And occasionally I'm an athlete talented at any and every sport.

But my true form is…

_KAITO FLASH!”_

Kaito jumped up into the air, every article of clothing he wore dissipating into nothingness. First thing that formed were his gloves, material splattering and spreading all over his arms. After that came his boots, created the same way. He then spun around a bit and while doing so material swirled around him and splattered against his behind and chest only to spread out against his body to turn into his suit, clinging tightly enough to make his nipples peek through the fabric. Finally his hair and goatee lightened into lavender, thus finally completing his transformation.

When Kaito landed it was on the roof and right next to Batter Klaw. With a flourish he created a sword and pointed up in the air.

“The man that makes the impossible possible, Stellar Kaito!” He then aimed his weapon towards his enemy. “I will change your life!”

“Oh I get it,” Batter Klaw said while he reached behind his back, brandishing a metal baseball bat. “You're that bastard who killed Siren Klaw, aren't ya?”

Now completely having his weapon out he ran towards Kaito and tried to swing at him. “Well this one’s for her!”

Fortunately Kaito jumped away before he could hit him, Batter's attack leaving a cracking dent where he just was.

“Is that the best you got?” Kaito taunted.

Batter growled at him only to then smile wickedly while holding out his hand, which then appeared three baseballs in it. “To be fair pitching is more my strong suit.”

Proving his point Batter threw all the balls right at Kaito, once again dodging them in time to watch as they dug into the concrete of the building.

“Shit!”

“There's more where that came from too!”

Batter pitched more balls at Kaito, only now this time they were on fire. Kaito was surprised, but he didn't let it bother him as  he jumped in the air and sliced each of them half with his sword.

As they fell in halves to the ground Kaito landed there as well, once again in front of Ryoma as he pointed his sword up at Batter Klaw. “That the best you got!? Bring it on!?”

Batter got angry. He was getting really annoyed at Siren’s killer being able to dodge his attacks so far till a devious idea came to his head.

He jumped high in the air, right above Kaito, and materialized a single ball.

“Well if you really want more of this that badly then I should give you the best throw I've got.”

Batter turned around only to then give one big throw with the ball, heading straight towards Kaito and Ryoma.

Kaito smirked. “That's nothing!”

He jumped up in the air, sword primed and ready cut the thing in half. However when he sliced no less than a centimeter in…

_BOOM!_

The ball exploded, knocking Kaito on his back to the ground near the former hostage.

“What the hell!?” Kaito sat up enraged, glaring up at Batter for an explanation.

Batter merely grinned, creating another ball and tossing it up and down in one hand. “How'd you like that, ol’ Puman Klaw helped me with that one.”

With a dastardly smile on his face, he pitched the ball again, aiming specifically at both where Kaito and Ryoma were.

“Oh shit!” Kaito grabbed Ryoma under his arm and ran, barely avoiding the explosion.

They got under the roof, Kaito now looking back in the court to see a large hole in it now.

“This is really dangerous,” Kaito noted, while also unraveling the chain around Ryoma. “Oi Hoshi, there's a bunch of guys from KIS just right outside this place, so get out of here and go to them. I'll handle this guy.”

Kaito then jumped back into the fray, not realizing Ryoma wasn't listening at all to what he said.

Once he was back in the fight Batter did not hesitate to pitch even more of his explosive balls at him. Kaito gritted his teeth, his fingers already on his choker as he made his next move.

_“Kaito Flash!”_

His Stellar form flaked off his bare body, turning back piece by piece into his Sports form, his sword now turned into a bat. Once his transformation was finished he stood on the roof across from the one Batter was on ready to play ball, his own bat primed and ready to strike back any of his throws.

The Kuma Klaw monster hurled his attack, the ball flying in flames towards Kaito. With a satisfying crack, Kaito managed to hit it back, causing it to explode in the air with little damage to the surrounding area. While quite irritated that his attacks never hurt Kaito, Batter continued flinging baseballs at him, who still managed to avoid getting hurt by them.

An idea then came to Kaito, him grinning at the craftiness of it.

Subtly changing his position, Kaito held his bat differently, hoping to hit Batter's next attack in a different direction. Thus as Batter Klaw flung his next bomb ball Kaito hit it right with his bat, making it fly… right back to Batter Klaw.

Batter had seen what he'd done, only for it to be too late and was hit by his own attack, the explosion going off in smoke and fire and knocking him right off the roof.

Kaito laughed at his handiwork, unaware his pride was about to be short lived.

Out of nowhere Batter Klaw jumped up right behind him, giving Kaito little time to react, and strangled him by pressing his bat up against his neck, choking him.

Kaito desperately held it away from himself, now only able to breathe a limited amount of air at a time, while having to hear Batter snicker in his ear.

“Still think you can take me on?”

Kaito grimaced. He then kicked Batter in the leg, causing him to lose his footing and loosen his grip on his bat, giving Kaito the opportunity to grab it and swing it against his head.

Batter cried out in pain, down on his knees as he held his bleeding head, looking up to glared at Kaito.

“You SON OF A _BIIIITCH!”_

Batter jumped him, making both of them fall off the roof and have Kaito land flat on his back. He was pinned down by his shoulders by the Kuma Klaw agent and grabbed his arms too and knocked to his side, now wrestling each other on the court.

When Batter grabbed him again and threw him against the ground. Kaito was mad, but then something caught his eye.

Still under the shelter was Ryoma, wrapped up in chains and never having even moved at all.

“Hoshi, what the hell!? What are you still doing here!?” Kaito yelled at him while trying to fight Batter off.

Batter took notice of him as well and sneered. “Oh he's still around? Whatever this guy's more trouble than he's worth.” He then materialized another one of his deadly baseball attacks in his hand. “I'll think I'll just save myself some time and kill the both- Ugh!”

Batter was cut off, Kaito having stomped his face with both of his legs, now running over to get Ryoma.

“Here I'll get you out of-”

“Don't.”

“Huh?”

“I appreciate what you're trying to do and all but I'm not worth going through all this trouble. Just go ahead and save yourself.”

“Excuse me!?” Kaito was angry. He went through all this trouble, taking on this task to prove himself to KIS, and the hostage didn't even want to be saved? He was so upset he didn't even notice Batter Klaw getting up.

“How can you say something like that?”

“Simple: my life if worthless.”

Worthless? That made Kaito angry. “There's no way that's true! Everyone's life is worth living, even your’s!”

Ryoma glared up at him, the dark look on his face frightening Kaito.

“Really? You think the life of an ex con who's killed before is worth something? Hm, you still got a ways to go. Sides, it's not like I got anything to live for.”

Kaito was taken aback by his words, but he wouldn't let himself and get knocked down by such.

“Man you're naive.”

“Hm?” Not the response Ryoma was expecting.

“Saying you don't have anything to live for, heh do you have any idea how edgy that sounds?”

Ryoma scowled. “Excuse me?”

“Your life doesn't just belong to you, y’know. Your life belongs to just about everyone. Your teachers, your classmates, your friends, they'd all lose something from losing you.”

Ryoma thought about those words. His classmates, huh? They were a real rowdy bunch but they weren't all bad. Even Yukizome-sensei was pretty sweet. And Gonta was a good guy too.

But it wasn't enough for him.

“That may be true but I can't believe something like that.” he answered back, lowering his head.

Kaito frowned. He then got up and with a cry of _“Kaito Flash!”_ became Stellar Kaito again, armed with his sword.

“If that's what you believe…” he spoke while raising his weapon.

Ryoma didn't even looked up, knowing what was coming.

With a quick slash Kaito drew his sword...

And sliced off the chains on Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at himself, completely freed from his binding, absolutely surprised.

“Then decide here and now what you want to do with your life.” Kaito finished with a smile.

Turning back to see Batter Klaw up and taunting him to fight, Kaito turned to face him with a determined look on his face. He then charged back towards him, leaving Ryoma to decide his own fate.

Kaito struck against him with his sword, only for Batter to block him with his bat. They clashed against each other; both refusing to back down until one of them was the victor. Kaito glared at him while Batter madly smiled back.

They each jumped back, far away enough to charge back towards each other. The two repeatedly parried the other with their own weapons, metal clanking against itself, sparks flying with every hit. Batter then swung at Kaito, who ducked to avoid the attack. Kaito was proud of his little maneuver, moving his head back up to laugh at Batter, only to actually get struck by his bat against his skull.

Kaito was knocked to the ground, his head ringing with pain, while Batter Klaw walked up to his body, dragging his bat next to him. Kaito looked up at him, struggling to stand on his feet again. Batter stared him down, a cruel grin spread across his face while he smacked his bat against his palm. “Looks like you're out!” he laughed out as he held his bat up, swinging it down-

And got knocked to the ground by a tennis ball to the face.

Kaito gasped, turning to where the attack was coming from.

There stood Ryoma, holding a tennis racket in one hand and a tennis ball in the other, staring Batter Klaw down.

“What was that you were saying just now?” he asked, immediately bouncing the ball and hitting it.

Batter couldn't even reply, once again knocked down by Ryoma's shot.

“Why you little- Uh!?”

Standing above him was Kaito, a cocky smirk on his face while his sword was raised high above him.

“Oh shit.”

With a mighty yell Kaito brought his sword down and sliced Batter Klaw in half, a bright light enveloping him while he disintegrated into nothingness with a cry of: _“NOOOOOOOOOOO!”_

Once no trace remained of him Kaito relaxed, pulling his sword to his side. He then turned to Ryoma, who pulled his hat down in acknowledgement. Kaito smiled, walking towards him. “Thanks for the help.” he thanked, putting his fist out.

Ryoma smiled. “No problem.” He promptly fist bumped him back.

* * *

“So what do you think?”

Kirigiri's sight remained locked on the view of Kaito and Ryoma, one of the many screens in the surveillance van she and Shuichi were in.

Shuichi looked at her for an answer, nervous as she continued staring with her hand to her chin. He was starting to grow anxious, fearing she would turn Kaito down and make him feel like he disappointed the both of them.

“He's not at all what I expected,” she finally answered, relieving some weight off of Shuichi. “But it looked like your recommendation was spot on. He will make a nice asset to the department after all.”

Shuichi was happy, turning to the screen again to see Kaito and Ryoma talking together, Kaito grinning the whole time.

* * *

Mukuro was angry.

**_Very angry._ **

Once again a subordinate of her's made promises they couldn't keep and caused her to take the brunt of her sister’s temper tantrums yet again.

“Another failure again, Sister Mukuro?”

Mukuro lashed out her whip in fury, only striking down chunks of the column Izuru stood next to.

“Not in the mood, Kamukura.” she growled out, hunched down in her seat while holding her head.

“Was it that so-called Stellar Kaito again?” he asked monotonously, surprising Mukuro.

“How did you-”

“The Kombantants are always a useful source of information. Speaking of which they said Batter Klaw was killed by him, is that not true?”

Mukuro turned away, annoyed at him.

“Yes, he was.” she begrudgingly answered.

Izuru stepped closer, moving towards her throne.

“If you'd like I could take him out easily-”

“Absolutely not!” Mukuro shut him down. Junko was always talking about how Izuru was great in his work and even reminded Mukuro she could easily replace her with him, terrifying and annoying her to no end.

“Look,” she sighed out, “just keep doing what Junko-chan told you and Tarantula Kuma to do and stay out of my business. This Stellar Kaito will no longer hinder our progress if I'm directly involved.”

Izuru looked at her, his constantly bored red eyes gazing with scrutiny. He then turned away from her and left the throne room. “If you say so.”

* * *

The next day Shuichi and Kaito walked into class, casually chatting about Kaito getting into KIS, when they saw most of their classmates huddled around Tsumugi.

“Oh hey guys, what are you looking at?” Kaito asked while he and Shuichi peered over shoulders to see what the big deal was about.

They both froze.

They were all watching the news on Tsumugi's phone and on it was:

_“- a man going by the name Stellar Kaito had saved all the patrons and staff during a stick up by Kuma Klaw, and had also rescued a hostage of their's from Neo Hope's Peak. Witnesses claim that he transformed into various disguises and we have proof of such thanks to security footage provided by the restaurant.”_

“Heh, only degenerate males would be perverted enough to get completely naked to transform.” Tenko huffed, her face twisted in disgust.

“To be fair disguise magic can be really tricky to use sometimes.” Himiko explained drowsily, her head lying in her arms on the desk. “That's why it's best to do it somewhere private.”

“Even so I really like the idea of transforming into disguises.” Tsumugi commented. “It’d make cosplaying even more fun!”

Kaito and Shuichi stiffened, watching footage of such, but then calmed down. After all there was no way this could be connected to them-

 _“Witnesses also reported that this young man was with him.”_ A slightly blurred picture of Shuichi was shown from the camera feed, along with footage of him sitting next to Kaito as he transformed.

Well shit.

“Saihara-kun you actually know this guy?” Kaede asked him, making the poor boy blush.

“Well uh-

“Of course he does! Pervs of a feather flock together! I always knew there was something fishy about that hat.” Miu laughed, spit flying everywhere as she did.

Her words ended up getting her a cold glare from Shuichi, making her tremble and hastily apologize.

“Anyway as for Stellar Kaito he's a new recruit at KIS and-”

“He's one of our own classmates too!” Kokichi cheerfully interrupted him.

Everyone was confused at his words, having no idea what Kokichi was talking about, while Shuichi and Kaito were quite wary of his answer.

“Uh r-really, Ouma-kun? Who is it?”

“Oh don't play dumb with me Saihara-chan.” the trickster chastised him. “It's Momota-chan, duh!”

Shuichi and Kaito were shocked at his answer while everyone else was surprised.

“Wow, wow Kaito you're a superhero?”

“Just like I said before. Only degenerates like him would get naked in public.”

“How very lucky for you Saihara-kun, being able to get up close and personal… with all of that, kekeke.”

Shuichi tried deny the claims only for people to keep asking both of them about it, leaving Kaito no choice but to come up front and rebuke their statements.

“Whoa there guys, Ouma’s just pulling at your legs here. I'm not Stellar Kaito at all, hell it takes me forever to get ready in the morning.”

“Oh please, only Momota-chan would be stupid enough make his superhero name is own actual one.” Kokichi countered him dryly. “Plus who else has a dumb goatee.”

“Hey Kaito’s a pretty common name y’know. Besides goatees aren't dumb, they make men look real handsome. Something a baby face like yourself wouldn't get.”

Kokichi pouted and continued to point out more similarities, leading the two to get into argument until Ryoma and Gonta came into the classroom.

“Hey, what's going on in here?” Ryoma asked as they got seated.

Kokichi beamed when he saw him come in. “Oh good Hoshi-chan you're here. I've been telling everyone about how Momota-chan is that Stripper Kaito guy who rescued you yesterday!”

“Stellar Kaito!”

“Whatever. Can you just tell everyone I'm right?”

Ryoma looked at Kokichi and then up at Kaito, who was visibly sweating bullets about what he could possibly say. Ryoma pulled his hat down and sighed.

“Well of course,” he answered, “-he isn't.”

Kokichi whined while Kaito took a breath of relief, his identity safe for now.

“After all Momota is nowhere near as cool as that guy was.”

“Hey what's that supposed to mean!?”

After all that nonsense everyone dropped the topic of Stellar Kaito, while Kaito himself got into a one sided quarrel with Ryoma. Shuichi sighed, happy that it was all over now as he stepped out of the class to get drink of water.

“Wah!”

He bumped into someone while he was walking towards the fountain, causing them to drop their stuff.

“Ah, I'm sorry!” Shuichi apologized as he kneeled down and picked all the items up.

“No, no it's fine I wasn't looking where I was going either.” the other person, an adult man, assured him while doing the same and placing them in the box he was just carrying. Once they collected all the items they both stood up and properly introduced themselves.

“My name is Shuichi Saihara, the Super High School Level Detective.”

“Nice to meet you Saihara-kun, I'm Hajime Hinata, the new school guidance counselor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally updated in forever  
> Also  
> MAKE MORE SAIMOTA FICS


	4. Chapter 4

“... 41… 42… 43… come on Shuichi, just a bit more. 45…”

Shuichi panted for breath, his skinny arms wobbling under his weight as he was nearly close to doing fifty push ups. He turned his head side to side to see how his fellow training partners were doing. Kaito was of course far better than him, perfectly doing his set of push ups as his forehead beaded with sweat, rolling down his face to his neck and down to his chest where it disappeared under his shirt. Shuichi sighed at the sight and then turned to see Ryoma. Ryoma had already finished his push ups and was currently lying down relaxing, but Shuichi could still remember the faster than lightning speed he accomplished his fifty push ups in, having stunned both him and Kaito.

“48… 49… and 50. Alright Shuichi that's it for us.”

Shuichi collapsed to ground breathing heavily, his body thankful he had stopped. As he laid there panting on his side he felt something cool against his face. He opened his eyes to see Kaito giving him a water bottle.

“Thanks.” he breathed heavily as he took it from him, now pulling himself up to sit on his knees and unscrew the cap to take big, desperate gulps. As Shuichi drank Kaito also gave a water to Ryoma and got one for himself.

“Phew! We did pretty good today!” Kaito commented after taking a sip, tugging his shirt down to give himself more air. The very action made Shuichi chug his drink more as he watched him show off even more of his chest. “Now next we should do some cardio. Let's say… three laps around the school.”

“Sounds good to me.” Ryoma commented.

“That's great. Shuichi?”

Shuichi nearly choked when he called for him, still drinking his water as he looked at his body. “Oh uh yeah I can- I can do that.”

“Perfect. Stay right here I'm gonna get some more water.”

Kaito then got up and headed inside the school, Shuichi paying far too much attention to him walking away. Ryoma looked at him judgingly.

“You're really obvious, you know that?”

Shuichi jumped, having forgotten Ryoma was still there, and tensed up as he turned to look his way. “You… You really think so.”

Ryoma nodded, his arms folded. Shuichi blushed, embarrassed he'd been seen through so easily. It was true what Ryoma had said; Shuichi's own attraction to Kaito was something that even telescopes in space could notice. Over the past couple of weeks he and Kaito had worked together, and gotten closer, foiling numerous Kuma Klaw crimes. During that time Shuichi's attraction grew even greater.

“N-No- No, it's not-”

“When you were looking at him you missed your mouth with the bottle.”

Shuichi looked down, now noticing that his shirt had been soaked with chilled water on the front and that droplets of it were falling from his chin as well. He hurriedly wiped them away, blushing all the while.

“Please don't tell.”

“I won't.” Ryoma grabbed one of his candy cigarettes, simply placing it in his mouth. “But since you like him so much you should probably get to know him a bit more.”

Shuichi looked at Ryoma and then looked away, feeling absolutely flustered as he pulled his hat down. “I’ve… gotten to know him pretty well.”

“Then keep on doing that. Just have some confidence in yourself. You'll be fine.”

“Confidence, huh? I have to wear this hat just to avoid eye contact.”

Ryoma sighed, feeling bad for Shuichi. He scooted closer to him and patted his back. Just then Kaito returned, with enough bottles for everyone.

* * *

Shuichi yawned as he worked, signing more and more signatures on marked areas on the paperwork. He had become really tired during all of this work, rolling up his sleeves and even removing his hat.

He then heard a soft sound of sorts and turned to see Kirigiri placing a cup of coffee near him.

“Here, you're gonna need this.”

Shuichi nodded, smiling in gratitude, and thanked his mentor before taking a sip of the warm beverage.

“It's really exhausting signing all of this.” Shuichi commented as he put the cup down and went back to signing.

“And boring too.” Kirigiri quipped back, sitting down next to him. “It's why it's rare to even see scenes like this on cop shows.”

“Hm, I think Momota-kun would've said something like that.”

Kirigiri raised an eyebrow at that but then relaxed, now smiling herself. “Especially considering he's the reason for all this work.”

Shuichi stiffened at that, his cheeks coloring a bit, and now continued signing rapidly. It was true though; thanks to Kaito fighting Kuma Klaw nearly everyday there was more filing to be done to account for every time he had, and since Shuichi was the detective overlooking those cases he had to sign the papers.

“I-It's not that bad-”

“I never said it was.” Kirigiri placed her hand on his, calming the poor thing down. “You should take more pride in your work Saihara-kun, you're just as important as Momota-kun. Especially since…”

Kirigiri moved her other hand to the table, pulling it away to reveals a pair of tickets.

“Togami-kun wants to meet with the two of you.”

Shuichi gasped, grabbing the tickets to get a better look at them. They were train tickets, headed straight to Nagoya.

“R-Really Kirigiri-san? But why?”

Kirigiri flipped her hair away, about to explain. “Togami-kun has heard a lot about Momota-kun, and for that matter you as well. He's impressed with the headway you two have made in your time working together, he even went as far as to reserve a hotel room for you.”

Shuichi smiled, looking down at the tickets in his hands. “Thank you Kirigiri-san. I'll be sure to work just as hard, and even more, always.”

Shuichi was then about to continue signing only to be stopped by Kirigiri, placing her hand on his shoulder and shaking her head.

“I think you've worked enough for now. You should go enjoy your little vacation with Momota-kun, I'll take care of this.”

Shuichi blushed when she mentioned Kaito, but nodded his head in agreement and got up.

“Are you sure you're allowed to do this?”

“Of course, as long as I can copy your signature perfectly.”

“Should a detective be saying that?”

“Only to another detective.”

* * *

Shuichi ate his lunch, trying to work up the nerve to tell Kaito the news while he listened to him recount one of their escapades from his point of view.

“- and did you see the look on those Kombantants’ faces when I drove in on the excavator? It was priceless!” Kaito laughed as he ate one of Kirumi's rice balls. Shuichi lightly laughed as well, still trying to tell Kaito about Togami.

Kaito seemed to noticed Shuichi was being quiet, even more so than usual, and really looked like he needed to say something. “Something wrong Shuichi? You don't seem so into my stories?”

“Huh!? Oh n-no it's nothing.”

“Aw come on you can tell me. My sidekick's worries are my worries, remember?”

Shuichi smiled, pulling his hat down as he remembered Kaito telling him that. “Well actually I have some big news.” he told the trainee as he pulled out their tickets, explaining everything to him.

Kaito was more than ecstatic.

“Holy shit! That's amazing Shuichi!”

Shuichi smiled, absolutely delighted at Kaito's enthusiasm.

“This is big Shuichi! For you- For me- For both of us! And I know the best way to celebrate this!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, drinks are on me! Anything you want from the vending machine Shuichi, I'll get it.”

Shuichi laughed at Kaito's words and asked for a green tea, making Kaito grin and run inside the building, towards the nearest machine there was.

As he was there, sticking in yen bills to purchase the beverages, one of his classmates showed up.

“Oh hey Shirogane, didn't see you there.”

Tsumugi tittered, leaning her head to the side and holding a hand to her face. “It's alright I get that a lot. Anyway you're in a good mood, what's got you so plain excited?”

“Oh well you see Shuichi-” Kaito cut himself off, coughing a little to make it look natural, as he tried to think of a good cover story to tell Tsumugi. “Ahem, well Shuichi got a trip from KIS to meet the guy who created it or whatever and is going all the way to Nagoya and he's bringing me along as a plus one. Isn't that great!?”

“Wow that's amazing Momota-kun!” the otaku agreed, sparkles shining in her eyes. “Oh a weekend getaway with just the two of you. Ah my mind's running wild imagining what could happen.”

Kaito shook her once she started drooling, bringing her right back to reality. “Anyways, I hope you two have fun.”

“Thanks we will.” Kaito waved goodbye to her as she walked away.

“Oh, and don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

“Hey!”

Kaito huffed, grabbing the green tea for Shuichi and a melon soda for himself, and went to return to Shuichi.

Only to be stopped on his way there.

“Hiya Momota-chan!” Kokichi greeted him with the biggest shit eating grin he could muster.

Kaito sighed in annoyance, preparing for whatever bullshit Kokichi would throw his way. “What do you want Ouma.”

The boy laughed that horse-like laugh of his before he answered. “Oh nothing, it's just I couldn't help but overhear you telling Shirogane-chan that Saihara-chan’s taking you on a trip.”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Oh it's nothing, nothing really,” Kokichi waved him off, putting his arms behind his head. He got serious when he lowered his eyes. “But he's only known you for over a month and he's already taking you on a trip?”

Kaito looked at him warily, fearful of where he was going with this.

“Yeah, so?”

“So? He's known everyone in class much longer than you. Hell he's known me a lot longer than you but I sure haven't been invited on any trips, I wonder why that is?”

Kaito could think of a few reasons, but he chose to keep his mouth shut to avoid the boy making a scene.

“Well I can think of one reason.”

Kaito froze. Not this again. “W-What!? Why?”

Kokichi smirked, looking at him right in the eye. “Oh Momota-chan don't be so coy with me, you know it too.”

“I-I do?”

“Yep. It's…”

“Ouma, no!”

“... because…”

“Please, please don't say it!”

“-Of your big, juicy man tiddies!”

“-It's not that at- Wait!? What!?”

Kokichi groaned in annoyance, grabbing Kaito's chest. “It's because of your big fat tits, bitch!” Kokichi squeezed them a few times to prove his point.

Kaito blushed, both at Kokichi's accusation and his ministrations on him, and then slapped his hands away. “Wha- They're pecs you idiot. And that's not why Shuichi's taking me at all.”

“Au contraire dearest Momota-chan: that's exactly why.”

“No it's not.”

“Yes it is! I know because it's the same with Akamatsu-chan!”

“How?”

“Because Saihara-chan always talks to her and not me, even though I'm also cute, purple, and have a name beginning with K. It was only until you came along that I finally figured out his type.”

“Which is..?”

“All of that and a chest that's exactly 90 centimeters!” Kokichi even proved his point by showing his electronic handbook, flipping between Kaito's and Kaede's profiles while also pointing at their chest sizes.

Kaito colored, feeling quite embarrassed to have learned that while Kokichi continued to accuse him. “It's not fair dammnit! I was here first! How dare you steal away Saihara-chan with your unfair advantage of having a huge rack!?”

“Look Ouma, I-”

“The only thing that can make me feel better is if you tell me.”

Kaito was confused from the way Kokichi just changed moods like that, but he got over it and asked him: “Tell you what?”

“Oh you know,” Kokichi answered back nonchalantly as he looked at his hand, only to face him with a sly look on his face and a single finger on his lips. “Your secret.”

Oh Atua not again. “Uh, what secret?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes and groped Kaito again. “To how you got such big boobs to begin with, geesh. Clearly Saihara-chan isn't into brains. And don't tell me by drinking milk everyday either.”

Kaito growled at him, throwing Kokichi's hands off his chest again, just about to chew him out.

“Listen you-”

“What's going on here?”

Crap. The school security guard, Sakakura, had just walked in on them, and just when Kaito has a hand tightly gripped around a soda can at an angle that looks like he could bash it into Kokichi's head.

“Is there a fight going on here?” the former boxer questioned them, a vein popping against his forehead. “Because if there is,” he cracked his knuckles together, “I'll be sure to break it up.”

Kaito stuttered, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. “N-No, no of course not. I-It’s just-”

“-Oh don't worry Sakakura, Momota-chan and I are just being the best of friends!” Kokichi hugged Kaito to prove his lie, even going as far as to stick his face in Kaito's chest and nuzzle it. Kaito was disturbed at the scene, but went along with it nonetheless, and awkwardly patted Kokichi on the back while still holding a bottle of green tea and grinned at Sakakura.

Sakakura glared at the two, but then left once he saw there was no fight at all.

Kaito sighed in relief, only to immediately become annoyed when Kokichi didn't drop the act.

“He just left. You can stop, you know?”

“Oh I know.”

“So then stop.”

“I will.”

Kokichi continued motorboating Kaito.

“Like right now.”

“Yeah, yeah, just give me five more minutes with these bad boys.”

Kaito groaned and pushed Kokichi away by his forehead, feeling that he had left Shuichi waiting long enough.

Kokichi pouted as he watched him leave, upset his enjoyment had been cut short.

* * *

“Jumbo Kuma! Octo Kuma!”

Appearing before Sister Mukuro were the two Kuma Klaw monsters she called for. There was Jumbo Kuma; living up quite literally to his name, was large and fat, his skin a hot pink color as he wore a leopard skin leotard with holes cut out the sides and a similarly patterned mask that covered his whole face that had two little bear ears on top with a loose antenna between them. Octo Kuma was also with him; being no less than half Jumbo’s height, his arms and legs were vermilion colored tentacles and he had four more around his neck. He even had one on his head that was piled down to look like some sort of pompadour like hairstyle. The most clothes he wore was a plain black bikini bottom.

“How may we serve you Sister Mukuro-sama?” they spoke in unison kneeling down, though Octo sounded a little more suggestive and was promptly elbowed by Jumbo to tone it down.

Mukuro looked down at them (glaring mostly at Octo) before she got up her from her throne and took a few steps forward.

“Jumbo, you recall our plans for next week, right?”

“Absolutely Mukuro-sama.” The large Kuma Klaw assured her as he was still bowing down.

“Well before that there's something I need the two of you to do.” Mukuro waved in her hand, causing an image of Shuichi Saihara to appear in thin air. “We recently got some intel from our sources on the inside that KIS’s Saihara will be traveling to Nagoya to meet with their founder Togami. Considering our previous encounters with him, if he's around Stellar Kaito is sure to follow.”

An image of him also appeared next to Shuichi, which Mukuro whisked her hand through and made both disappear. She then pointed a finger down at her subordinates. “I need you two to infiltrate the hotel they'll be meeting at and do two things: attack Stellar Kaito and capture Shuichi Saihara.”

“Can do my mistress!” Octo happily agreed, a bit too eagerly though, as he soluted a tentacle at her.

“Worry not Mukuro-sama, we won't let you down.”

Mukuro frowned.

“You better not. Or else-”

Her whip was cracked right between the two, making both Kuma Klaw monsters flinch.

Jumbo and Octo then stood up, bowing at Mukuro before leaving the room.

“Oh and one more thing,” Mukuro stopped the two. “Saihara will also be bringing a classmate along with him. Do whatever you like with him.”

Jumbo nodded, while Octo gave the tentacle equivalent of a thumbs up with a far too pleased smile on his face.

They then finally left the throne room, immediately relaxing as they stood right outside the doors.

“Very well then, Octo you'll-”

“Dibs on the detective!”

Jumbo looked at his partner, absolutely done. “Really? _You_ don't want to deal with Stellar Kaito at all?”

“Oh don't get me wrong, I've heard just about how delectable this Kaito is. But that detective is just as delicious too and it's always best to start with the appetizers first.” Octo explained, a blush running across his face as drool slid out his mouth, his tentacles wriggling all about.

Jumbo merely sighed. “Fine then, you'll capture Saihara. **And that's all you'll do.”** The larger Kuma Klaw monster sternly reminded him. “As for I me I'll be infiltrating the meeting with Togami. I better go see Tarantula for a disguise.”

The two then parted ways; Jumbo completely focused on the mission and Octo completely focused on what he would do with Shuichi.

* * *

After the long train ride Shuichi and Kaito had arrived in Nagoya.

When they left the station they were greeted by the sight of a chauffeur in front of a limo, holding a sign with Shuichi's name on it. They immediately got in and were driven to their hotel, all the while peering out the windows to take in the sights of the city. Mostly Kaito, pressing his face up against the glass and hurriedly taking pictures to send to his grandparents. Shuichi found it adorable.

Soon they made it to their destination: Hotel Nagoya Castle.

The two were escorted out of the car, greeted by the staff as they got out, and went towards the lobby. There Shuichi had asked for the room Togami reserved for them and was promptly given the keycard and told which room and what floor it was on. Soon after going in the elevator they made it to their room.

Kaito happily plopped down on one of the beds, relishing how comfortable the mattress was as he bounced against it, while Shuichi sat down on the other with his suitcase on top and opened up.

“God damn, this Togami guy has taste. This has to the most fanciest hotel I've ever been to in my life.”

“Well he is the CEO of the Togami Conglomerate, so yeah.” Shuichi replied as he grabbed his phone, looking up something. Once he found it he showed it to Kaito. On it was a blonde man in a suit surrounded by bodyguards, he was thin, wore glasses, and looked like he had a stick up his ass.

“So we're meeting this guy later tonight, right?” Shuichi nodded as he pulled his phone away.

“Great! That gives me plenty of time to enjoy this place!” Kaito grinned. “Speaking of which I'm gonna check out what kind of stuff they got in the bathroom.” With that Kaito hopped out of bed, excited to see what toiletries a hotel this fancy contained.

Shuichi laughed quietly at the sight and then went back to his suitcase, trying to find something to wear for the meeting. As he did he continued think about his friend and fellow partner.

_Momota-kun is always so honest and approachable. He's really strong too. Only someone like him could defeat Kuma Klaw._

Shuichi then stopped searching, laying his hands in the luggage and his head low as a needle of self doubt wormed its way into his thoughts.

_That's right, only he can defeat Kuma Klaw. All I can do is stand on the sidelines watching, doing absolutely nothing to help._

Shuichi turned to look towards the bathroom door, Kaito still inside of it, and then looked at the mirror across from his bed. He tensed shamefully at his reflection.

_Kaito's trained his body for years at this point, I've only been doing it for a few weeks now and I'm still just as weak as ever. Not only that I can't even give him aid when he gets a huge beating from Kuma Klaw._

Shuichi gripped the edges of his suitcase, his thoughts beating up what little self esteem he had.

_He's so brave, willing to put his life down to save everyone, while I'm just a coward, easily frightened and watching on the sidelines._

He lets go of it, limply pulling his hands away.

_I shouldn't even be meeting Togami at all._

“Hey, Shuichi! Check it out! They actually have full size bottles here!”

Shuichi whipped his head towards Kaito's voice, now seeing him poking his head out of the bathroom with evidence of such.

“Oh, that's nice.” Shuichi complimented. Kaito, happy that he shared his enthusiasm, grinned and went back in to gather more items inside, both to show to Shuichi and to keep for himself as a souvenir.

Unbeknownst to him Shuichi had made up his mind about the meeting.

* * *

Sometime later Kaito was standing in front of a mirror, tapping his chin in thought.  
He gazed at his reflection, thinking about the meeting with Togami that was due in about half an hour. He knew he had to be careful about this, in a space (heh, space) this public he couldn’t just let anybody know his identity even if they were the benefactor of the organization created to handle Kuma Klaw, which is why he stood there trying to think up a disguise.  
Maybe Shuichi had some ideas-  
Kaito was immediately hit with an idea, snapping his fingers in delight with a grin.  
_“Kaito Flash!”_  
Shuichi exited the bathroom just as Kaito had finished transforming. He turned around, now wearing a pageboy cap, flattening his spikes of hair, and silvery gray coat over a black turtleneck and pants with camera hanging around his neck, and showed off his new look to his sidekick.

“What do you think?” Kaito pulled out a magnifying glass from his pocket, looking through it for emphasis. “Now we're both detectives Shuichi!”

Shuichi lightly laughed at Kaito's display. As he did he tried to hide something behind his leg, only for Kaito to take notice right away.

“What's that you got there?”

“Oh, this?” Shuichi pulled out a plastic shower caddy full of shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and any other items Kaito had found in the en suite. “I was planning on going to the public baths in the lobby.”

“Oh really? Well you kinda chose a bad time. We have dinner at the hotel's restaurant in half an hour to meet Togami, remember?”

“Yeah, I do.” Shuichi looked down, his hand gripping tightly on the handles of the bag. “I'm not going.”

“What!? Why?”

“It's no big deal, Momota-kun. I just changed my mind is all.”

Kaito was disappointed. He was really looking forward to eating together with Shuichi while a rich guy paid for their meal. “Well alright, but I'm gonna feel real lonely without you.” Kaito pouted.

Shuichi felt bad for making Kaito sad, but he didn't feel sad enough to override his self loathing from earlier. “I-I’m sorry-”

“-No, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it, Shuichi.” Kaito assured him, even giving him a thumbs up, before turning around and heading towards the door. “I'll just have to work twice as hard to charm this guy.”

Shuichi laughed a bit at that. “Alright then. Good luck.”

Kaito smiled back as he opened the door and left the suite.

* * *

Kaito tapped his fingers against the bar, completely bored out of his mind. He was sitting there (because he thought it was the coolest place to sit) and had been waiting nearly 15 minutes for Togami to arrive. He had arrived first to the low lit restaurant, having entered under the reservation set by Togami only for the man himself not show up. He now really wished that Shuichi was here with him, at least they could've been bored together. He just sighed and continued waiting.

“Forgive my late arrival, I take it you must be the Stellar Kaito accompanying Saihara-san, yes?”

That took Kaito out of his boredom. Finally Togami had arrived. Kaito excitedly spun around on his still you face him, his hand already out to shake his.

“Yeah, I am! Nice to meet you-”

Kaito trailed off as soon as he got a good look at the guy.

This was Byakuya Togami alright.

But it was Byakuya Togami if he ate Byakuya Togami.

Or rather a couple of Togami's if he had to really be blunt about it.

The man standing before him was four times as wide as the guy Shuichi showed him.

“Indeed it is quite an honor to meet one as esteemed as myself.” Togami boasted, absolutely unaware of Kaito's complete confusion at his appearance. He continued speaking but Kaito couldn't be bothered to listen, being far too busy racking his brain for an explanation on this.

The best he could've come up with was that Shuichi must've showed him a really old photo of the guy.

“-and now that we've gotten introductions asid it is  time for us to properly sit down and eat. Shall we?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah sure.” Kaito agreed with him, getting up and following him to his table. Though he was still shocked at his appearance he finally shrugged it off and was quite ready to chow down, wistfully wishing one more time Shuichi was here with him.

Well there was no point moping about it now, plus he really looking forward to a great fancy meal from this hotel.

So Kaito sat down in the booth already reading the menu for the place, absolutely unaware that the Togami with him was not the real Togami at all.

* * *

Shuichi made his way to the public baths of the hotel, carrying his toiletries with one arm along with a change of clothes. Once he arrived he was greeted by the sight of an traditional looking lady manning the counter, her back turned to him as she was hunched over reading a newspaper. Shuichi went towards her and placed his items on the counter as he dug into his pocket to pull out his wallet to pay.

Distracted as he did this he was completely unaware of a tentacle sliding out of the woman’s kimono and into the drawers to pull out and place a key for him.

Shuichi thanked her, taking the key while he slid some bills towards her, and then went towards the men's side of the baths. As soon as he turned his back away the woman's kimono and paper fell to the floor into a pile, a mass of tentacles sliding out from them.

Shuichi unlocked a locker (funnily enough labeled ‘O69’, making him think about how Kokichi and Miu would snicker at that) and placed his spare clothes inside it along with his bathing items. With those out of the way Shuichi was completely free to strip down.

He had already put his slippers away, now taking his hat off and placing it in the locker. Next he held the hem of his turtleneck, pulling it up and over his head, now completely baring his lithe chest, and folded it neatly to put away. Then he removed his pants, pulling them down to expose his thin white legs. Finally he took off his underwear, now standing in the changing area completely naked.

Putting his worn clothes in and pulling his tote of toiletries out, Shuichi left and headed towards the baths.

On his way towards one of the showers he looked down at his own body. His nipples had perked up, being exposed to open air, and he noticed he was starting to build up some muscle in his arms. All thanks to Kaito's training.

Shuichi sat down at one of the shower stations, looking down at his porcelain form as he placed his items aside. He also noted his legs were starting to look a bit toned as well and looked over his shoulder to check if the same was for his rear as well. After doing so he grabbed the shower head, aiming it towards himself, and turned the knob to turn the water on.

Shuichi flinched, letting out a yelp as he was sprayed with freezing water. He turned the shower head away from himself as he hurriedly turned the knob to make it warmer. After doing so he ran his hand through the pulsing stream, sighing with relief as he was now satisfied with the temperature, and proceeded to completely soak himself.

Once he was sufficiently wet enough, Shuichi grabbed a bath pouf and a bottle of body wash from his basket, squirting an adequate amount onto it before proceeding to lather up his body.

He scrubbed down both his arms, leaving a trail of suds on them, before working on his torso. While Shuichi sponged up his chest he looked down between his thighs, taking a good look at his pubes. He ran his fingers through the dark hairs, noting that they had gotten longer.

 _Hm, I should probably trim this again soon,_ Shuichi thought to himself.

_Or maybe I could just leave it alone and let it grow, out like Kaito-_

He palmed his cheek as soon as he thought of that, trying to shake image out of his mind.

“N-No! I shouldn't be thinking about that right now!” Shuichi tried to calm himself down, speaking aloud to not let his thoughts about Kaito go down that road.

“But then again…” he continued, indeed letting his thoughts about Kaito go down that road.

Kaito's perfect form; well muscled arms over his head as he stretched his back out, showing off his delectable pecs and chiseled stomach, his deliciously toned thighs spread apart, his ripe ass cheeks clenched together, showing off the mess of hair over his succulent-

Shuichi grinned to himself, a pleased blush spreading across his face as he continued thinking about all the times Kaito ‘flashed’.

“... how could I not.”

Shuichi giggled to himself, far too lost in his own thoughts to even notice Octo Kuma on the ceiling drooling.

* * *

Kaito was quite enjoying himself.

He was eating to his heart's content and greatly enjoyed Togami’s company.

“Togami” however was biiding his time, just lulling Kaito into a false sense a security so he could he easily get information from him while his partner dealed with the detective.

“So then Stellar Kaito-”

“Please, just Kaito will be fine.” Kaito assured him as he dug into yet another sushi platter.

“Very well then Kaito-kun, do you mind explaining yourself to me?”

Kaito nodded eagerly between bites, much to the so-called Togami’s delight. “Sure ask me anything, I'm an open book.”

“Togami” smiled, light glinting off his glasses. “Very well then. First off all Kaito-kun, I'm very curious as to how you got into KIS. Though it is merely a part time project for myself, KIS nonetheless only takes the best of the best. So how were you able to earn it's favor?”

“Oh it was real easy, they just had to see me in action is all. Plus Shuichi vouched for me too.”

“Interesting.” He steepled his fingers as he tried to look inquisitive. “And have you had prior experience to being on the field before entering the ongoing battle with Kuma Klaw?”

“You mean with fighting bad guys? Nah, can't say that I have before but I do have experience with physical stuff thanks to my training.”

Training, Hm? That's sounded very informative. “Really? And just what sort of training was this?”

Kaito nearly choked on his sushi, realizing far too late he may have given away part of his identity. Damnit now he really wished Shuichi was here.

It was fine though, as the man who makes the impossible possible he could easily shake this off.

“Oh, well uh, y’know,” Kaito had coughed out. “Just basic survival stuff, like for the military or, uh, the army. Or for rescue-spy-survival stuff or whatever, hehe.”

Judging by Togami’s frown he was so totally buying this.

“I see then. Any reason why you had this sort of training? Perhaps even linked to another occupation of yours?”

Kaito swallowed heavily, taking a drink to ease his throat. Surely he could bullshit his way out of this. “Oh no, not really at all to be honest. I just took training to take training. No big deal, just really into being fit.”

Togami heavily looked at him, practically staring right into his soul. He then relaxed as he moved onto another question.

“Alright then. So Kaito-kun, how is it you do what it is you do? Like changing your form and what not?”

“Oh that? That- well, uh- just a thing I can do!”

Togami looked at him bluntly. “Really? Just a thing you can do?”

“Yup! Really saves me time getting ready in the morning. Anyway you've asked a ton a questions about me already so I should ask you some too. Like say-”

“-Who on earth do you think you are to besmirch the Togami name like this?”

Kaito was surprised to hear another person's voice, and was even more surprised to see who it had come from.

“Togami” however was shocked, his plans now put into disarray.

Because there, standing to the side of their table, was Togami.

The real one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took so long. I had started writing this in November then December came, and because it was my birthday month I took A LOT of time off writing this which made me work through all of January only to end up writing half of what I was supposed to for this chapter. Please forgive me by leaving a comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaito's eyes darted between the two of them.

Two Togamis. Two Togamis stood in front of him.

“Um, what's going on here?” Kaito tentatively asked, still looking at the two.

“I would like to know as well.” Togami (the skinny variant) said as well, looking at his much wider double for an answer.

Togami the larger steeled his gaze at both of them, slowly standing up. “I understand perfectly well what's going on here.”

He remained silent, light glinting off his glasses as the other two waited for his answer.

He whipped his arm out and pointed at the thin one.

“This man is an imposter!”

The lean Togami gawked at him, Kaito gasping in shock.

“An- An imposter!? Me!? Have you looked in a mirror lately or have you been too busy gorging yourself on my good name!?”

“Do not listen to him Kaito-kun, this man must've heard about our meeting and sought to infiltrate it by disguising himself as me!”

“That's just ludicrous! Stellar Kaito, if you could please get rid off this fake right here we might be able to salvage this meeting between ourselves.”

Kaito looked at the two huffing at each other, truly torn about what to do. “Um, yeah… which one of you is the real Togami exactly?”

The Twogamis looked at him, the thin one looking absolutely scandalized. “Are you that completely that stupid! Of course I am the real one-”

“So you say. Kaito-kun just ignore this man and let us resume our feast. I was just about to order the fugu platter. One for each of us of course.”

_Damnit Shuichi, why couldn't you just come with me._

Kaito sweated, trying to think who was who. “Um… can one of you prove you're the real one?”

“You're joking right?”

“I'm serious! Come on I've never met the Togami guy before y’know! So just prove it to me: who's the real deal?”

Both Togamis stared at him serfeitedly, arms crossed as they questioned his intellect. “I can't believe that I, the esteemed Byakuya Togami, am forced to do something as inane as prove my identity. Especially when I have a _large_ amount of evidence that proves so.”

“Of course this body of mine is evidence… evidence that _I_ am the real Byakuya Togami; as my wealth accumulates as does my size.”

As the the two Togamis bickered with each other Kaito was now even more unsure on who was the real deal.

_Ugh if only Shuichi was here with me. He's better at this deduction stuff than I am, he's an actual detective after all._

Kaito clenched his fist, racking his brain for an answer, only to find nothing. This was supposed to be a very important meeting, having it be infiltrated by a fake of some sort would insult both him and KIS, so he needed to figure out who it was.

An idea then came to Kaito.

“I got it now!” he cried out, breaking the Togamis out of their argument.

“Oh this will be a treat.”

“Do tell us Kaito-kun.”

Kaito stated down the two of them, the truth of the matter just right around the corner.

“The fake Togami that infiltrated this meeting…”

Kaito turned a bit a to the side, holding his fist back.

“ _HAS TO BE YOU!_ ”

With the force of a thousand suns Kaito punched the fat Togami in the face, much to the shock of his thinner counterpart, spittle flying out of his mouth as Kaito's fist collided with his jaw and sent him flying all the way over to the bar, frightening the poor bartender there  as she ducked down to avoid the debris of broken glass from the liquor bottles being smashed against his weight.

With a groan he slumped down in between that space, his legs resting up on the bar itself. Everything was silent, the thinner Togami staring stunned at the scene before until-

A plump hand dug itself against the wood of the counter, cracks spreading on it's lacquered surface, as the larger Togami pulled himself up enough to have his eyes peek over, glaring at Kaito with anger and hatred as an aura of blue and purple glowed around him.

“Very impressive, Stellar Kaito,” he dryly praised as he continued to pull himself up to stand. “Tarantula Kuma’s disguises are pretty accurate, all the way down to the finer details. So tell me…”

As the fake Togami trailed off his skin discolored, his regular flesh tone blanching into white, details such as his nose, eyes, mouth, glasses, hair, even his own clothes, disappeared and merged together. Once they were all gone all the remained of the imposter was his silhouette wrapped in a cocoon of sorts, made of millions of thin shimmery threads. Just then a crack in the surface appeared on top of his head, going down further and further on his body splitting it right in half. Once it was all done all he has to do was flex his arms up and all the pieces cracked and fell away, revealing in the place of the fake Togami to be none other than Jumbo Kuma.

“Just how did you figure out I was the imposter?”

Kaito glared at him. “You really want to know.”

The two stared each other down, nothing but silence between them.

“I was just gonna punch both of you and see who would give it away first.”

Both the real Togami and Jumbo gawked at him, both flabbergasted at his line of logic. “You impotent oaf! That was your plan!?” Togami yelled at him.

“Hey it worked didn't it? Now then…” Kaito looked ahead at Jumbo, “I believe I have some business to take care of.”

Jumbo smirked. “Heh, indeed you do.”

He then cried out and jumped away from the bar to Kaito, grabbing him by his shoulders, taking the both of them through the wall of the restaurant outside into where the indoor pool of the hotel was.

People screamed and ran, Jumbo pinning Kaito down onto the concrete. Glaring down at him Jumbo raised a large, meaty arm and aimed it right at Kaito's face. Fortunately Kaito managed to move his head away in time causing Jumbo to punch the ground below him, leaving a small crater in the ground. Jumbo repeatedly tried this again and again, Kaito dodging every time. Soon Kaito lifted his legs and donkey kicked the Kuma Klaw off of him, sending Jumbo flying to land right next to the hole in the wall he created as the luminary of the stars ran out of there. Jumbo snarled.

Kaito ran inside into the hotel lobby, where guests and such were all lying around.

“GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!” Kaito yelled out, civilians following his warning just as Jumbo Kuma crashed inside and grabbed him in his arms and ran outside.

Jumbo squeezed him, his hold on Kaito's body getting tighter and tighter. Kaito threw his head back into his face, making Jumbo drop him as he recoiled in pain, holding his face. Once he moved his hands away Kaito punched him again, knocking him to the floor as Kaito ran out of the lobby into a hall.

“Gonna need to change for this. _Kaito Flash!_ ”

Jumbo got up off of the floor, now more than ever wanting to destroy Kaito, and ran into the hallway. When he got to the end he came across a maid dusting, being far too to into his assignment to even notice how inappropriate her uniform was what with the fishnet stockings and the skirt short enough to show off black lace panties as she was bent over and working.

“Excuse me ma'am, but have you seen someone come in here?”

“Uh no- No, no, don’t think so, not at all, been too busy cleaning.” the maid replied, her voice cracking into a high falsetto.

Jumbo huffed. “Are you sure? Not anyone at all? Specifically someone in a coat and hat?”

“I already told you sir, too busy.”

The Kuma Klaw sighed, the search going absolutely nowhere. “Very well then. Thank you for helping anyway, and apologies for interrupting.”

Just as he walked away the maid stood up, turning around and smirking to see him leave.

Jumbo walked into the corridor, his eyes peeled to see any sign of Stellar Kaito until-

“ _HAH!”_

Jumbo felt something hard strike against his face from behind, knocking him down onto the floor. Growling, he turned his head around to see the maid from earlier, now with a complete view up her mini petticoat skirt, holding a broom and sitting a single high heeled foot on his behind. It all came together to him once he saw the goatee and the low cut bodice of the uniform straining to hold in that muscular cleavage.

“Stellar Kaito!”

“The one and only.” the astronaut smirked, twirling the broom around to point the blunt end at the monster. “And I've got quite a lot of cleaning up to do.”

Kaito then smacked Jumbo again with it, jumping away once he got up and charged at him. Jumbo swiped at him, Kaito avoiding it everytime. When he had the time Kaito materialized a bottle of disinfectant, spraying it directly into Jumbo’s face and blinding him. As he recoiled in pain, his hands covering his eyes, Kaito whisked out some floor cleaner and tossed it to the floor, making Jumbo slip and fall back to the ground again on his back.

As soon as he opened his eyes he saw Kaito standing triumphantly.

“So tell me,” Kaito asked, digging a high heel into Jumbo’s stomach as he leaned in towards his face. “Just what is Kuma Klaw after here?”

Jumbo snarled, hating being defeated. “We had gotten intel you would be here.” Looking Kaito right in the eye, Jumbo smirked evilly.

“Along with Shuichi Saihara.”

* * *

Water cascaded down Shuichi's bare body, his eyes closed as he rinsed away any and all suds off himself. Once he was done he sprayed his own hair as well, combing his fingers through it to help get more shampoo out.

* * *

Kaito stiffened at the mention of his sidekick, Jumbo Kuma taking delight at the sight of it.

“Shuichi? What do you want with him?”

“Sister Mukuro-sama had ordered us to come here and do two things. The first was to attack you, and the second…”

* * *

Now sufficiently cleaned Shuichi put down the showerhead, shaking his damp hair away from his eyes, and shut off the water. The lithe detective then got up from the stool and walked his way over to the baths.

* * *

“... to capture Saihara.”

* * *

He placed one leg inside the large alcove tub and another, now sitting down to soak in the water.

* * *

“What!? Capture Shuichi! The hell do you bastards want with him!?” Kaito demanded, once again aiming a broom at his face.

“Well I didn't press Mukuro-sama for any details, but I do know my partner was very eager to take this job.”

“Partner?”

“Mm hm.”

* * *

Shuichi rubbed his arms down with the bathwater, even cupping some in his hands to wash his face with. Satisfied, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the tub, now truly ready to relax.

* * *

“In fact, I think right now…”

* * *

_Drip_

Shuichi opened his eyes, feeling something  drop down in the water right above his stomach.

He looked down, standing more upright to see what it was.

It was pink. Hot pink. Dancing away in the water as it spread itself.

The color reminded Shuichi of blood, giving him a dark foreboding feeling.

Hesitantly Shuichi looked up.

* * *

“... he already has him.”

* * *

What he saw was much worse than he could imagine.

Octo Kuma smiled down at him from the ceiling, a line of pink running down his face from his nose.

“Why, hello there.”

* * *

_“AAAAAAAAAH!”_

Coming just from down the hall, Kaito gasped at hearing his sidekick scream.

“Shuichi!”

Kaito immediately ran towards it, leaving Jumbo Kuma all by himself. After proudly smiling at the sight Jumbo groaned in pain. Soon a bright blue portal appeared behind him and he turned his body around to go and crawl through it.

“I'm sorry Mukuro-sama, I've failed. But more importantly I'm sorry Octo Kuma, for leaving you alone with him.”

* * *

Kaito ran towards the public baths, his heels loudly clicking against the tiles. Soon he was in the men's changing room and hurried towards the baths. With only the curtains in his way he moved them out, only to become completely horrified at the scene.

“Shuichi!”

He could just see the Kuma Klaw monster behind him, drooling as he sat in the tub, but it didn't completely register to him as he gazed at the sight of his poor sidekick wrapped in tentacles!

From the looks of things Shuichi had been trying to escape, one leg already out of the tub, but that dastardly Octo already had his suckers on him. They were everywhere on his body; a tendril curling around a thigh, another wrapped around his stomach with one tied across his chest, two had secured themselves around one of his wrists with the other around his forearm, and one tentacle was wrapped around his mouth muffling any words he said.

Once Shuichi saw Kaito come in he desperately reached for him as much as he could, his words muffled.

Rage couldn't describe how Kaito felt as he charged towards them. “You bastard! Let him go!”

Octo Kuma merely laughed. “Apologies for the mess mademoiselle, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. You can clean up once I'm done here.” Just as Kaito was an arm's length away from Shuichi, Octo unraveled his hair tentacle, wrapping it around Kaito's waist along with one of his arms, and stretched it far enough to forcibly pin him against the wall near the entrance when he hadn't even so much as grazed fingertips with his sidekick.

“Well I've enjoyed myself to the fullest, so forgive me for this ma petite, but it'll be so much easier for me if you're out of this.”

Making only a confused sound, Shuichi barely had time to react when Octo pulled him back down into the tub and forcibly held him underwater just as he removed his tentacle from his mouth. Large bubbles of air escaped from his lips, making Shuichi thrash about as he lost oxygen. Kaito had had enough watching that monster casually tortured his sidekick, his free hand already at his pendant.

**_“KAITO FLASH!”_ **

While still focusing on drowning Shuichi at the time Octo turned his head when he saw a bright display of light out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look where it came from he was extremely happy having made that choice.

“Angelina Jolie!”

The maid outfit had dissipated off of Kaito's form, in its place was a pair of sandals, cargo shorts, a striped tank top that hung low and was loose enough to completely expose his whole chest, and a headband tied around his head. Most notably Kaito was now holding a spear in his hand, which he then used to stab the tentacle Octo had around his waist.

Octo yelled in pain, retracting the tendril, freeing Kaito from his grip. Still holding the spear Kaito charged ahead towards the tub and jabbed his spear in one of the tentacles connected to Octo’s neck, pinning it to the  wall behind him.

“Jennifer Aniston that hurts!” cried out Octo as he desperately tried to take out the spear with as little pain as possible, removing all his tentacles from his hostage. Once he did that Kaito grabbed Shuichi from the water, now unconscious, and ran right back to the changing area with him against his shoulder.

Octo then yanked the spear out, shrieking in pain as the wound heavily bled. Panting for breath, he angrily stared ahead at the curtains seperating the baths from the changing room. “Stellar Kaito, I don't care just how delectable you are, YA WON'T GET AWAY WIT THIS!”

Octo jumped out of the tub, scurrying ahead.

* * *

“Come on Shuichi, come on.” Kaito begged his poor sidekick. The two were sitting on their knees, Kaito behind Shuichi as he had his arms wrapped around his waist and desperately pressed his fist repeatedly into his stomach to make him breathe again. Soon enough Shuichi coughed out water, much to his hero’s relief.

However Kaito wouldn't be calm for too long as no less than a minute later Octo Kuma sprang out from the baths with a mighty cry. _“STOP RIGHT THERE!”_

“Shit!” Kaito immediately scooped up Shuichi in his arms and ran the hell out of there, an angry octopus right on his tail.

Running away from the baths and right into the hall Kaito did everything he could to keep Shuichi safe and Octo away from them, jumping just as soon as a tentacle or more slammed onto the floor and ducking away from any swings from the tendrils. Kaito then saw a corner up ahead and went through it, pressing his back against the wall while Octo kept slithering ahead in the main hall.

Completely sure they were safe, Kaito ran down the corridor, still careful not to jostle his sidekick too much, till he found an office. He went inside it, noting it was empty, and slammed his back against the door panting for breath. Seeing a couch he gently placed his sidekick on it, Shuichi’s head lolling to the side. Kaito gazed at his sidekick, droplets of water still on his body, who was still out of it. Kaito sighed in relief knowing he was ok.

**_CRASH_ **

Kaito whipped his head towards the door. Through the sea of splinters flying about he saw a far too familiar tentacle wriggle it's way through a hole in the door. It then retracted itself, replacing it with none other than the enraged chubby face of Octo Kuma.

**_“AH GOT YA RIGHT WHERE AH WAN’ YA!”_ **

“Oh shi-” Kaito couldn't even finish that sentence as Octo had already wrapped a tendril around him and slammed through the desk and chair in the room to up against the wall. Octo Kuma then pinned both of Kaito's wrists and ankles down as well with his tentacles, making him unable to move. Kaito wriggled against his binds, desperate to get out of them.

Faced with no other choice he materialized another spear and jabbed it into the appendage that held his wrist, Octo crying in pain as he did.

“ _AHH!_ Ain't nah way dats gunna work ahgun!” Octo recoiled his tentacle, slapping it across Kaito's face.

“It's different this time.” Kaito replied back, his free hand behind him. From out his back he pulled out a weighted fishnet and tossed it right at Octo Kuma, one of the weights hitting him right in his face and knocking him to the floor, releasing Kaito from his grasp.

Now caught up in the net, he desperately tried to get out of it but to no avail. He then froze when he felt Kaito step behind him.

“Hehe, no hard feelings?” he sheepishly asked as he turned his head towards him.

Kaito's grimace directed at him implied that there very much was indeed hard feelings.

“You could hit me, you could ambush me, you could even wrap me up in your tentacles, but if you even lay a hand on my sidekick,” Kaito materialized yet another spear, brandishing it at Octo Kuma, **“** **_THERE'S GONNA BE HELL TO PAY!_ ** **”**

Both of them yelling at the top of their lungs, Kaito stabbed Octo Kuma right through his chest.

Bright light encapsulated Octo’s body as he cried out; _“JUSTIN TIMBERLAAAAAKE!”_ , his whole body disintegrating away.

Once he was no more Kaito sighed in relief. He then looked over to where Shuichi was, now beginning to awaken.

“Shuichi? Shuichi! Are you ok?” he desperately asked as he hurried over to him, kneeling down to hold his head up. Shuichi’s eyes fluttered for a bit, then not moving at all for second. Finally they opened, the first thing Shuichi seeing being none other than his hero.

“Momota-kun…”

Kaito smiled at him, Shuichi smiling back, both of them happy and contented the other was safe.

Until Shuichi looked down.

“Kyah!”

Still naked from his wet and wild encounter with the dastardly octopus Shuichi hurriedly covered himself and turned away from Kaito, now beat red from embarrassment. Kaito however just laughed it off; after all his sidekick’s seen him bare all more times than he could count, plus Kaito wasn't complaining about the view at all.

“Oi Stellar Kaito!? Stellar Kaito?”

The two heard Togami coming up ahead.

“Oh no!” Shuichi cried out, mortified at the thought that the benefactor of KIS was going to see him au naturale. Fortunately Kaito saw his worry and eased him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Don't worry Shuichi I got this.”

_“Kaito Flash!”_

Following the debris and battle damage, Togami noticed a bright light come out of a room. Going towards it he saw Shuichi, now fully dressed save for his hat, and Kaito, now back in his detective garb. “There you two are.”

“Ah, Togami-san!”

“Oh hey Togami. The real one, right?”

Togami huffed at that, but nonetheless told them what he needed to tell them. “Our meeting’s been compromised. We'll have to go to the Nagoya KIS building instead. Come with me.”

The two nodded, Kaito helping Shuichi up by offering a hand, and left the hotel (though stopping briefly in the lobby while Togami wrote a check to the bellhop still cowering behind the front desk to pay for damages) and hurried outside.

They rushed inside Togami’s limo by bodyguards and huddled inside, Togami on one end with Shuichi and Kaito on the other. Once he gave instructions to the chauffeur they immediately drove away from the hotel, Kaito still holding Shuichi’s hand the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? 
> 
> Here it is ch 5 of Stellar Kaito (which to me was supposed to be the rest of ch 4).  
> Nevertheless I hope you all enjoyed this and leave comments about what you liked about it. (Especially since this probably the only decent thing to update in the saimota tag you know what I'm talking about.)
> 
> Also fun fact the Octo Kuma fight was inspired by the Ghelmer fight from Devilman (you're probably most familiar with Crybaby) which is also made by the same creator as Cutie Honey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update for real this time enjoy <3 <3 <3

They stepped into the building, the layout similar to the original KIS headquarters, with people working away at their desks. Togami strutted ahead, Kaito and Shuichi trailing behind him, as he made his way towards the meeting room.

Togami slammed the double doors open when they arrived, greeted by the sight of a few tables around a projector on the wall along with a couple of people around sitting at them. Togami gestured Kaito and Shuichi to do the same while he continued standing.

With a snap of his fingers the room darkened with nothing but the projection for light.

“As you two know I've heard a lot about you. This meeting of ours was originally arranged so I could meet the ones who've been making strides towards defeating Kuma Klaw and also gauge their skills in person. However there was another reason as well, and since we were compromised I have no choice but to tell it to you now.”

The projection then changed to images of Kombatants robbing places and Kuma Klaw monsters causing mass destruction.

"For a while we have been trying to find Kuma Klaw's base for a while, and so far we've had no luck at all." Togami then turned towards Kaito, whipping his arm out to point at him. "Stellar Kaito, I want you to infiltrate Kuma Klaw's ranks and find out where they are coming from!"

Kaito had been momentarily surprised at the assignment Togami had given him. "Whoa, really?" Kaito asked, already accepting the assignment. Shuichi however was a little more concerned.

"Um, is this a good idea? Just how is Kaito-kun supposed to get into Kuma Klaw exactly?"

Togami glowered at him, making Shuichi pull down his hat until he remembered he was no longer wearing one, and then proceeded to explain. "Fortunately for you I have a plan."

Togami once again snapped his fingers and a new image was projected. It was an image of a piece of stationary paper with the Kuma Klaw logo on it, underneath the two toned bear a message.

_A week from now, once the clock strikes 12, we will take everything there is from the vault at Shinsei Bank in Nagoya. -Kuma Klaw_

“One of Kuma Klaw’s calling cards.” Togami explained. “We found it a week ago on the very doors of the same bank. Today is the day that is going to happen," he detailed as he turned towards the boys. "Here's what I've had in mind..."

* * *

It was empty and quiet at the bank, the only person around being one lone security guard walking around the corridor. Shining a flashlight through the empty area a buzzing sound rang in his ear.

_"M-Kaito? Kaito? Do you hear me?"_

"Loud and clear Shuichi." Kaito answered as he pressed his earpiece to reply. He could just about hear his sidekick sigh in relief on the other end, even though nothing had happened yet.

_"How's everything over there?"_

"Same as the last time you checked in on me, Shu." Kaito walked towards the vault, lying back against the wall.

_"Oh- Uh, I'm-"_

"It's fine Shuichi, Kuma Klaw hasn't even come here yet. Weird though, since it's already midnight-"

**_BOOM_ **

The explosion blasted Kaito to the ground, knocking him down on his front, while bits of bits of the vault continued to crumble down.

_"Kaito? Kaito!? Are you ok!?"_

"I'm fine Shuichi." Kaito immediately replied back as he sat up to lie back against the wall, peering inside the open hole that was once the door of the vault. "They're here."

While dozens of Kombatants came in and out carrying anything in the bank to the vans outside, Sister Mukuro strutted in from the hole they made outside with Jumbo trailing behind her, his back hunched over as he limped.

"So far this robbery is going well Jumbo," Mukuro commented, turning to glare down at him, "keep this up and you can make up for your failure in capturing Saihara."

Jumbo meekly nodded, bowing down in spite of the pain he felt from his mistress's very recent punishment. "Yes Mukuro-sama, I can only pray to make up for my mistakes."

"Then you're gonna need to pray a little harder."

A light shined upon them, Mukuro and Jumbo turning in surprise towards the direction of it and the new voice, seeing a security guard holding a flashlight through where the vault door once was.

"So you must be that Sister Mukuro I've heard about?" Kaito asked as he stepped inside, walking towards them.

Mukuro glared at him. "And what of it?"

"Well I think you can just about guess who I am then, right?"

With a smirk, Kaito pressed his pendant and cried out: _"Kaito Flash!"_

Spinning around in the air, his clothes bursting away piece by piece, in a flash of light Stellar Kaito appeared already pointing his sword at Kuma Klaw.

Mukuro looked at him in surprise then in anger, gripping her whip in rage. Here was the bastard that was causing her so much trouble with Junko.

"You…" she growled out, glaring at him. "You're the one who's been meddling in our business, aren't you!?"

"The one and only." Kaito smugly shrugged.

Vibrating in fury Mukuro lashed out her whip with a cry, Kaito jumping away in time for it to slice half his top down. Kneeling away from her in safety, a strip of fabric hanging down his waist, Kaito jumped away again when Mukuro threw another lash his way. Kaito managed to escape again, only this time releasing a yelp as he felt it strike against his ass.

When he landed he turned around to see the damage; sure enough there was a tear right over his crack.

"Jumbo!" she alerted her subordinate, Jumbo standing up straight in alertness. "If you can beat Stellar Kaito unconscious you can make up for your failures this night."

Jumbo Kuma was surprised, as chances like this rarely happened, but became stern as he nodded and accepted his assignment. He then pounced Kaito, giving him very little time to react as he was crashed through the wall, now lying back down in the bank surrounded by rubble.

With a cry Jumbo raised his fist and punched Kaito, making him turn his face towards the floor as pain swelled in his cheek. Jumbo then hit him repeatedly, Kaito taking it until he donkey kicked him off his body.

Jumbo landed on his back against what little wall surrounding the vault stood up, with a growl he got up and charged towards Kaito, grabbing him by his shoulders and threw him towards his master.

Once Kaito was close enough she stomped a heel near his face, making him roll away in fear. Kaito stood up on his knees to try to fight her only to be completely blindsided when Jumbo attacked him from behind and threw him up into the ceiling, sparks of electricity flying as he hit a light fixture, pain coursing through his body as he was briefly electrocuted. Then just when he fell no less than an inch away from the ceiling Jumbo punched him in his stomach, hard enough to make him spit up.

It was then Kaito could no longer fight.

Flopping down to the floor, Stellar Kaito was unconscious at the very of Sister Mukuro and Jumbo Kuma.

"Well done Jumbo. You get to live." Mukuro congratulated her subordinate, turning around and walking away as she said; "For now."

"Is there anything you'd like to do with him Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro waved a portal into existence."Just have the Kombatants tie him up and take him to Doctor Kuma. I want to know more about the power he possesses. Tell her she can do whatever she likes with him."

Jumbo nodded, once she was gone he turned over to the Kombatants, having longed stopped their work to watch the fight.

"You heard what Sister Mukuro said! Stop standing around and tie him up! Take him in one of our vehicles!"

* * *

Shuichi replayed the security footage one more time, distressfully watching Kaito get beaten up and taken away by Kuma Klaw, trying to find some way to assure himself he would be ok.

"Oi Saihara!"

Shuichi jumped up in seat with yelp, startled by Togami. "O-Oh, T- Togami-san I'm sorry I was just-"

"Wasting time with my paid for equipment, yes, yes of course." Togami cut him off as he adjusted his glasses. Leaning over his shoulder Togami pressed a button on the monitor to change from the security feed of the bank to a zoomed in map of Japan closely following a beeping red dot.

Shuichi bashfully turned his head away, trying to pull his hat down only to remember he no longer had it. "I- I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure Kaito would be ok."

"And why should that matter?"

Shuichi blushed, the answer very well known to him. "Well b- because-"

"Honestly he's only involved in all of this because you vouched for him. If you truly had faith in him you wouldn't 'worry' at all." Shuichi was stunned by his words, knowing he was absolutely right. "Now quit wasting my money and get back to work."

Shuichi nodded, now earnestly watching Kaito's tracker as Togami left.

* * *

Doctor Kuma was excited.

Gray skinned, stitched up, wearing nothing but a lab coat, a mini skirt, and some well placed bandages, her hair cut at erratic lengths with a surgical headband covering an eye and a nurse's cap on top, Doctor hobbled in on a high heel and the needle of her syringe leg. She was essentially vibrating with excitement, breathily giggling to herself once she heard of the assignment Sister Mukuro had given her.

As she made her way through the double doors into her operating room, a few Kombatants behind her, she squealed in delight.

There on the table was Stellar Kaito.

Stripped down to nothing and heavily sedated, Sister Mukuro had ordered her to dissect him and find out where his powers came from.

Doctor Kuma was overjoyed; finally she had something other than the Kombatants to take apart!

"You remember the assignment exactly, right Doctor?" Jumbo asked, Doctor already sterilizing her tools while her Kombatants were putting on their medical wear.

"Mm hm! Mm hm! Absolutely!" Doctor absentmindedly agreed as she polished a hacksaw.

Jumbo raised an eyebrow. "And you do remember the most important thing about this assignment, right?"

"Oh of course: I can do whatever I want with him as long as I can keep him alive."

"Very well then."

Jumbo stood aside as Doctor started to work, already brandishing a single scalpel, shining brightly under the operating light.

"Hehehe…" Doctor giggled, drool seeping from her mouth as she aimed her instrument towards Kaito's stomach. She then pierced it through the skin, blood not even welling up at the cut. It was once she sliced downwards did something strange happen.

A bright light bursted from the cut, blinding Doctor, Jumbo, and the Kombatants.

"What the…?!"

"Huh?!"

Jumbo squinted, trying to make out Kaito's now glowing body through the light. As he did he saw it dissipate at the ends, growing smaller and smaller as the light dimmed. By the time the light was gone the body was no more.

"H-he vanished?!" Doctor yelped, stepping too far back in surprise that she tripped over a cable and… exposed herself, not that anyone cared enough to notice.

Jumbo gritted his teeth, gripping his fists in anger. He should have seen this coming.

"It was a trick! Stellar Kaito must've created a fake to fool us all!"

"B-but if that's true," Doctor asked as she was pulled up by a Kombatant, "then where he is?"

"That I don't know." Jumbo turned towards his subordinates, pointing a finger at them. "Kombatants! Search the perimeter for Stellar Kaito! Look everywhere you can!"

"Yes sir!" The Kombatants saluted. They then left the room, sending the message to other Kombatants all over Doctor Kuma's "hospital" to spread out and search for Kaito.

They looked all over, searching in closets, turning over actual rocks, finding nothing at all.

Jumbo Kuma was annoyed as he watched this, all through the cameras in Doctor Kuma's security room. "I can't believe I let him go past me like that! I should've known that fight was too easy." In the midst of mumbling to himself something on one of the monitors caught his eye.

Jumbo turned towards it, seeing a Kombatant. He was all alone, far away from the others, and was searching in a hallway.

Or at least he should have been, if the way he looked over his shoulder and placed something under a side table gave him away.

Jumbo squinted. "What's going on there?" He pressed some buttons on the monitor, looking for this very Kombatant in particular only find him doing the exact same thing in other areas.

* * *

The Kombatant placed yet another tracer, this time behind a potted plant. Once he did that he was set to place more in another area and so turned around.

Then he saw Jumbo Kuma.

"I take it my orders weren't clear enough." Jumbo crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing at the lackey.

"Uhhh, n- no sir, I'm doing exactly as you ordered!" The Kombatant immediately assured him. "I mean that Stellar Kaito is one tricky guy after all. He could be anyone or anything."

Jumbo glowered. "Anyone indeed."

The Kombatant nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his ursine head. "Well I better get back to the search. Praise to Junko and all that."

Jumbo nodded, smiling to himself as he was about to walk away. "Good, the sooner we find that _idiot_ the better."

The Kombatant stiffened at the insult and huffily turned around.

"Hey who are you calling an id- Wait."

Jumbo Kuma grinned devilishly, happy to have gotten payback for earlier. "I'll admit your disguise was convincing but you'll have to try a bit harder to fool me."

And although he couldn't see it, the Kuma Klaw monster could just feel Kaito smirking underneath that mask.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Sometimes a detective searching for the truth.

Sometimes a maid cleaning up trouble.

Sometimes a fisherman hunting for the biggest catch.

Other times a security guard protecting what's most valuable.

And occasionally even one of Kuma Klaw's own lackeys.

But my true form is...

_KAITO FLASH!"_

In a bright burst of light Kaito spun around, every article of clothing he wore splattering off of him. Once he was completely bare Kaito lifted up his hand, material swirling around it before jumping on and forming glove, trickling down to his neck. There it formed a choker onto his pendant, moving the star to the side all while his hair lightened. After that the trail circled around his neck to split in two and roll down his chest, snapping his pecs in place with a light bounce. The rest of his suit was formed as the matter moved down, creating his other glove and armband as well.

Once he was done Kaito struck a pose, hands on his hips. “The man that makes the impossible possible, Stellar Kaito! I will change your life!”

Jumbo Kuma smiled, already gearing up to fight him. "So was this your plan all along?"

"That's about right. I got ya good, didn't I?" Kaito placed his hands out, putting his fist on his palm to brandish a whole new sword. "But this time I'm not gonna let you catch me so easily."

"So you say."

The two then charged towards each other, clashing as Kaito struck down his sword while Jumbo blocked him with his arm. Kaito then took another swing, which Jumbo easily dodged by ducking his head. Jumbo then raised his hand, all to make claws extrude out of it. He then swung it down only to miss by Kaito jumping up into the air.

Landing his feet on the ceiling Kaito jumped down to strike his sword against Jumbo's claws, both of them proceeding to parry each other's attacks. Backflipping away, Kaito aimed his armband at him.

"Kaito Boomerang!"

The band flew off his arm, not only changing into a weapon but also duplicating itself.

"Agh!" Jumbo was attacked by the swarm of boomerangs, each of them knocking him back slightly. Some cut into him while others simply stuck to his body, angering the Kuma Klaw. He then ripped a few out, but once he did they all started lighting up and emitting a beeping sound. "What is-"

**_BOOM!!!_ **

The boomerangs exploded on Jumbo Klaw, making him fly out a window with a scream. Once he was gone Kaito ran towards it, looking through the shattered glass to see his charred body below. Jumbo lied on the grass, sooty and ashened, panting for breath as he glared up at Kaito.

"You'll pay for this!"

Jumbo Kuma then got up, struggling to stand on his feet, smugly looking up at Kaito. In a flash he jumped into the forest around the building.

"Wha- Hey!" Kaito jumped out the window, running into the woods after him. Wandering about Kaito searched for the Kuma Klaw monster all over, his sword hanging by his side. As he did so he was completely unaware of Jumbo watching him from the trees.

Once he was sure Kaito was in a blind spot Jumbo ripped a large branch off the tree and threw it at Kaito with a mighty cry. Kaito turned around and saw it, immediately jumping out of the way in time. Jumbo flew down at him, claws bared, only for Kaito fend off his attack. Kaito then struck his sword down and sliced Jumbo's cheek, his enemy enraged as blood ran down his face.

Wiping it away Jumbo tried to charge Kaito again but he already saw it coming. Kaito flashed on an armor gauntlet on his hand and once Jumbo was close enough he punched him hard in the stomach. Jumbo Kuma spewed spit from the attack, immediately sent flying through the forest and landing his back hard against a tree. Kaito smiled and then jumped into the tree tops, instigating his opponent to chase him.

Kaito flew from branch to branch, sensing Jumbo close by. He was ahead in their game; he literally mopped the floor with Jumbo Kuma, duped him into taking him to one of Kuma Klaw's hide outs, and was now chasing his heels. Kaito felt cocky, planning to gloat if Jumbo got close enough, as he went from tree to tree feeling absolutely unstoppable.

**"Ugh!"**

Just before he landed on a branch Kaito felt a sharp pain inside him burst. He curled up in himself, dropping his sword as he cradled a spot on his abdomen where he felt the pain the most. Unfortunately this made him miss a tree, his fingers barely brushing a branch, and he plummeted down hard to the forest floor.

He landed on his side, making the pain worse as he cried out in pain.

_W-What is this?_

Kaito felt like he was being stabbed from inside himself, sucking air through his teeth as he tried to make it better. As he was distracted by his pain Kaito had completely forgotten about Jumbo Kuma, lending him the perfect opportunity to strike.

"I have you now Stellar Kaito!"

Kaito turned to see the Kuma Klaw come down at him, more than ready to pay him back for cutting him. Jumbo slashed his claws down as Kaito jumped away with all his strength and tore nearly half of Kaito's suit down to his hip.

Kaito stood up on another tree, his mysterious pain from before having suddenly disappeared. He panted for breath, his half bare chest heaving up and down. _That pain… what was that?_

Kaito didn't have time to dwell on that thought anymore, as Jumbo immediately resurfaced and tried to lacerate him again. Kaito dodged in time and once away he materialized another sword. He hopped down and swung it at Jumbo, once again blocking with his arm. Kaito took another swing and another trying desperately to hit him again only for Jumbo to fend himself every time. Soon enough Jumbo smacked the sword out of his hands and while Kaito was stunned he geared up his arm and punched Kaito in his stomach, sending him flying through the air.

Kaito grabbed a branch with one hand, swinging himself up to stand on top of it, while the other held his stomach in both pain and worry from before. "Shit he's gaining on me," Kaito said to himself as he bent over and balanced himself by holding his knees. "What am I gonna do now?"

The Luminary of the Stars then felt something strange and when he looked down sure enough his legs were covered in a web of fabric, the material quickly dissapaiting. "Now I gotta deal with this too!? Shit!"

Kaito then jumped onto another branch right as Jumbo came up behind him, breaking the one he was standing on previously in two. Kaito kept running from him, no idea of what else to do as his suit continued to dissolve and his energy went down while having a KumaKlaw right on his tail.

Fortunately salvation came to him.

Landing on another branch, his suit now nothing but an asymmetrical string stretched across his chest and crotch that threatened to snap, Kaito saw a park just a little ways out of the woods. After panting for breath Kaito went to take a closer look at it.

He landed in the park, looking around. _Maybe I could hide out here for the night._ Kaito looked around, desperately trying to find somewhere to hide. Once his eyes landed on the fountain an idea hit him.

_"Kaito Flash!"_

* * *

"Damnit, I know he's here somewhere."

Jumbo had heard Kaito cry out his phrase while he was still in the forest and immediately ran towards where it came from. He then found himself in park and started looking all around it for Kaito. He had no luck in doing so.

Soon Jumbo was bitterly forced to call it quits, not a single sign of Stellar Kaito was to be found here. Jumbo annoyedly sighed to himself as he was about to return to Doctor Kuma's. Before he did they he quickly did a once over the park.

There was the benches, the public restrooms, the fountain with a statue that sat in a Thinker like pose, public chess tables and trash cans all about. None of them something Kaito could hide in. Jumbo Kuma sighed in resignation.

"You win this round Stellar Kaito! But don't think you'll be so lucky next time!"

Jumbo conjured a portal and went inside it, all the while completely unaware of the statue smiling.

* * *

"Momota-kun!? Momota-kun!?" Shuichi cried out.

He walked into the park Kaito told him to meet at, being so early that he was the only person there, while also bringing along a to go order of food that he requested. Shuichi looked around, his partner nowhere in sight. He then sighed to himself, resigning himself to wait and eat his own breakfast alone till Kaito showed up.

Shuichi sat at the fountain and drank his coffee, now cooled to more a tolerable temperature. After taking a sip he then digged into the bag, pulling out a breakfast burrito, and immediately took a few bites.

"That looks good. Did you get one for me?"

Shuichi choked on the fried eggs and rice. As soon as he was able to breathe again after a few coughs he darted his head around.

"Momota-kun!? Where are you?"

"Look behind you."

Shuichi did so, seeing nothing but the bronze fountain statue behind him.

The statue then turned its head and winked at him.

"Momota-kun!?"

"Right here." Kaito then sat up, stretching his back out after a long night of sitting hunched over. Shuichi coincidentally took notice of the light gleaming off his pectorals.

"So did you bring me my food."

"Oh uh, yeah sure." Shuichi handed the bag over to him, watching as Kaito proceeded to gobble down everything inside. "So what happened last night?"

Kaito explained to him (within bites) all about how he planted the tracers like he was told to but ended up getting caught and had to fight which led to him losing energy and being forced to hide out here all night. He did however leave out the sharp pain he felt fighting.

"Gee that sounded really troublesome." Shuichi remarked as Kaito balled up the paper from his breakfast sandwich, attempting to throw it into the bag only to land in Shuichi's lap.

"Yeah well it's all over now." Kaito then stood straight up, his arms above his head as he swan dived into the fountain. Shuichi shielded himself from the splash as best as he could, still getting wet nonetheless as he put the trash away in the bag.

"Well if you say so." Shuichi then took another sip of his coffee. Once he heard Kaito stand up in the water he turned his head around to see him only to end up facing his-

Shuichi spewed his drink.

 _"M-M-MOMOTA-KUN!?"_ Shuichi screeched out, his face heavily red.

Kaito didn't even notice what the problem was as he shook his head to dry his hair, some droplets flying while others ran down his naked body. "Something the matter, Shuichi?"

Shuichi turned away, blushing maddingly. "W-Were you l-like that all night?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I was running low on energy at the time so I couldn't flash some clothes on." Kaito stepped out of the fountain, obliviously passing his embarrassed sidekick. "So I just flashed a bronze coating on myself instead. Washes off real easily too."

Shuichi sighed to himself, hanging his head low as Kaito continued walking ahead, his blush dying down. _Honestly Momota-kun you're too much sometimes..._

Shuichi then looked up, seeing Kaito standing while facing away from him. As he lifted a hand to transform Shuichi took a quick look at his behind, seeing it clench as Kaito flashed.

Shuichi indulgently smiled to himself, his cheeks pinking up with delight as a sliver of saliva spilled over his lip.

_… but it's not like it's a bad thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof did this take a while. Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave comments I want to know what you loved here! Also thank you for reading <3 <3 <3  
> P.S. if you're a cutie honey fan you probably know what that last bit is a reference to


End file.
